True Blue
by Lunaari
Summary: When AntiCosmo And NegaTimmy find a frightened Timmy in the woods. They quickly take him me. Both they and their family becomes concerned when it's discovered Timmy can't speak. But why? AntiCosmo is determined to find a reason. Little does he know this simple act of love ,is about to awaken his true destiny
1. Chapter 1- Out the blue

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Out the blue

AntiCosmo's POV

I make my way to the living room In my hand I held the latest novel I was reading.I'm so engrossed in my book, I suddenly find myself bumping into AntiWanda."Terribly sorry my dear." I remark,helping her up."It's okay Cozzie." She replies."I wasn't watchin' where I was going nether." "Where are you of too?" I ask." Da kitchen, ta start dinner." She replies "you?" "I'm heading to the living room to unwind.{I I reply."Good,you can watch da youngin." AntiWanda says."NegaTimmy is dare wit Foop playing." I give my beloved a kiss on the cheek. "Alright love." I Tell her. I watch her go about her way,then enter the living room. Foop is quietly playing with his building blocks. Nega Timothy was now resting on the couch.

"Greetings father."Foop calls. "Hello Foop." I reply,floating to my chair."Hi Father." NegaTimothy call." hello NegaTimothy." I call to him,fooping some tea up on the table near my chair. Just as I'm about to take a seat there's a atomicpoof in the room,and I find myself being snatched into the air. "Can I help you?" I ask jorgan"Where is he?" Wanda shout. Before I can reply,we hear Cosmo shout."Found him.!" we turn to see the idiot holding a confused,and slightly scared NegaTimothy."That's not Timmy." Wanda shouts. "oh." Cosmo says,dropping the poor lad to the ground.A rightful glare from NegaTimothy sends the idiot retreating to Wanda."are you alright?" Foop asks,concerned." "I'm FIne." NegaTimothy replies." Is there a reason you people are here manhandling my children?" I ask annoyed.

"Yes,where is Timmy Turner?" Jorgan shouts. I look at them shocked."Timothy's missing?" I gasp."Um..."They stammer." No!" And with that they poof away. I float down to the floor,feeling baffled."I wonder what happened to light me?" NegaTimothy ponders aloud. I sit in my chair." Good question." I remark. NegaTimothy stands and come to my side. "Father,can we go look for him?" NegaTimothy asks."I'm 's not like him to just vanish. At least not without,those fairies." I nod in agreement."Foop tell you mother NegaTimothy and I are going out,and Why." Foop float up and nods."Alright Father." He replies and foops off. I Foop the NegaTimothy and I to earth. As we stroll along, I can't help but wander why in blazes would he run off. I look to my son. He looked around franticly. Was he really so worried. Then again I was too. "Over there."He shout.

I look to where he's pointing. Low and behold,there was Timothy. Sitting,shivering under a tree. He looked lost. We approach the boy cautiously. I had now idea if he'd even let us help him. He looks up when we get close. He's obviously have been crying,but why?" His eye goes from me to NegaTimothy.I wait for him to scream,but he doesn't. I fact he doesn't utter a word. "Timmy,are you alright?" NegaTimothy asks."Timothy merely shakes his head sadly."what's wrong?" I ask. Timothy looks at me sadly,but says nothing."Father,what's wrong with him?" NegaTimothy asks." I haven't the faintest." I returns his gaze to the ground. "Timothy." I call to him. I wait for him to look at me again."would you like to come over to my castle?" I asks. "You can dine with us and have a goodnight's rest." NegaTimothy rests a hand on his shoulder."You can even bunk with me and Foop." He adds. To my surprise,Timothy smiles at the take his hand and I Foop us home.

AntiWanda and Foop rush to greet us."Is he okay?" Foop asks."I don't know."I reply"The child won't speak." Antiwanda floats over to him."Poor babeh,he's as cold as ice. " She remarks. "I wonder how long have he been wonderin outside." "Come on Timmy."NegaTimothy says ,taking the boy by the hand. "Let's go get you something warm ad dry to wear,okay?" Timothy nods and his counterpart leads him away. Foop followed them."Cozzie? he really ain't said a word?"AntiWanda asks I give her a sad look."Dearest, he didn't even whimper when he saw me." I reply. "What ever happened to him,seemed to have rendered him mute."AntiWanda blows out a sigh. "An it made him not able ta talk too?" She remarks.I notice her looking at me with a puzzled expression." What?" I ask. AntiWanda runs a nervous hand through her hair. She looked lovely ,doing so." Cozzie,what do humans eat?" she asks.

To be honest,I wasn't sure. I've never took the time to notice." They eat most thing we eat." I reply."Why what's for dinner?" she thinks a moment."Chicken gumbo and a side biscuits." She informs me. "With grasshopper pecan pie for dessert." I think over the menu."I don't think humans eat grasshoppers." I tell her."But we can always ask him."

End Of AntiCosmo's POV

Upstairs

NegaTimmy's POV

I sit Timmy on my bed, and begin to look for something for him to where. His eye's seem to follow me around the room."Hey lightMe,How come you won't speak to father?" I ask. When he doesn't respond I turn to look at him. He wasn't looking at me anymore. He was looking down,crying."I rush to his side. "Timmy,what's wrong?" Foop flutters around nervously." What did you do?" He ask. I pull timmy into my arms."I don't know." I reply puzzled." I stroke Timmy's hair till he calms down. I lift his gaze to mine."you can't talk at all can you" I ask. Timmy shakes his head no."What have those bastard done to you LightMe?" I ask. "I kiss his forehead."Don't worry, you can tell me when your ready." I pull out my spare PJ's and use my wand to turn them pink. I knew he liked that color.

I turn to see him looking around the room. "Like it?" Foop asks. "Timmy smiles and nods. "Here you go." I tell him handing him the pajamas."He looks at them then at me. I chuckle at the adorable puzzled look on his face."I turned them pink for you." I tell him,holding up my wand. He looks at my wand and nods."NegaTimothy,don't you think he'd like a nice hot bath." Foop suggest."To warm his bones. He is frightfully chilled." I look at Timmy. Though he was inside,he was still shaking." I think your right." I tell foop. I take him by the hand and lead him to the bathroom. I begin to run him a nice hot bath. Foop look at the water. "Can human bath in the water here?" He asks. I look at the water. "I don't see why not."I reply "Isn't the water the same everywhere?" Foop look at me like i lost it."how should I know." He counter."I'm just a baby,stupid."

We hear a snicker behind us. We Turn to see TImmy laughing. "When he notice us looking he turns away shyly."Sorry." He mouths. I'm shocked that he mouthed,but didn't speak. From the sad look his eyes take on,he's also surprised by the lack of sound."wow,he really can't talk." Foop Timmy looked like he wanted to cry aver to him and rub his back gently. He seem to wince at my touch. "Your bath is ready." I tell him. Timmy,nods sadly,but doesn't move. "I think he want's us to leave." Foop remarks."I think your right."I sigh. I foop up a towel and robe for him, and leave with Foop. I flop on my bed. Foop settles next to me. " why do you think he wince when you touched his back?" Foop asks. "I don't know,He didn't seem to mind me stroking his hair." I reply

Foop lays down next to me. "Do you think the fairies harmed him somehow?" Foop asks." I don't think so." I reply,sounding unsure. Nether of us bother to sit up,when there's a Foop in the room."Where's Timothy." Father asks."He's taking a bath." I sit's up and looks at him/"We thought it'd help warm him up." Foop adds. "I sit up as well. Father was looking to the bathroom"That was kind of you."He remarks."how is he?" I look to the bathroom as well. "He seems fragile." I reply."I'd ask why he didn't peak to you,and he started crying." Foop float over to Father." He seem to be able to make sound." Foop informs him."But when he tried to speak,nothing came out." Father let out a deep sigh."That's very strange indeed." Father sighs. Soon Timmy comes peeking out the bathroom. He looked as though he was unsure about wether or not he wanted to come out"Father give him a warm smile."There you are Timothy." He call to him."Come along,you dinner is waiting."

Timothy comes out shyly. He held the robe closed tightly. I feel my temper spike as I notices the bruises on his legs. From the anger that flashes in his eyes,Father notice it as however doesn't let it show."Boy's go down,and tell your mother we'll be done in a tick." Father orders .He voice was amazingly calm. "Yes Father."Foop and I reply. We leave the room. "NEver before has I ever felt this much rage.

End of NegaTimmy's POV

AntiCosmo's POV

I wait for the boys to leave. As soon as the door close I foop the robe off Timothy.. HE let's let's out a soundless scream and falls to his knees shaking. He was cover in bruises." But who's do such a thing to him? I kneel down beside him."It's alright Timothy." I tell him."I'm just going to dress your wounds." I hope he heard me over his sobbing. I foop up a first-aid kit and begin to bandage him. His wounds were all fresh. Who ever harmed him,have done so recently. When all his wounds are dressed,I help him put his pajamas on. "Are you hungry?" *I ask."Timothy looks at me and nod. I take his hand and lead him to the we get their,my son's have just finished setting the table. Timothy tugs at my sleeve. when I turn to him He point's to the table."Ah,You want to know who the extra place settings for,correct?" TImothy nods. "Hp and sanderson tends to dine with us for dinner." I tell him." Which reminds me,do human eat grasshoppers?"

A pencil and paper suddenly foops in front of him. "since ya can talk,ya can write what ya want ta say." Antiwanda calls. Timothy smile and take the paper and writes down something and hand me the page."Ac,why the heck are you asking me that?" Timothy writes.I look up to see Timothy,giving me a puzzled look. I can't help be chuckle a bit."AntiWanda made Grasshopper pecan pie for dessert." I writes something down and hand me the page."some human do,it's considered gourmet I think." He writes."But I think I'm not mature enough to to enjoy such refinement." I look at him and smile."You can have a slice of the bourbon pecan pie then." I tell him."How about that?" I take the page he hands me."I'm fine with it." He write."But you should know,in the human world it's illegal to give me alcohol". I shrug." It's only a slice." I remark. "I'm sure you can handle a little bourbon."

Timothy laugh,when I'm slapped on the back of the head."Ac,he's a kid." Father huffs."Have you forgotten,AW makes it with Pixie bourbon,not human bourbon." I curse my foolishness." Oh ,right." I sigh Timothy tugs my sleeve and hand me a paper."What's the diff?" He Writes."Let me put ut this way Timothy."I reply." I'm, barely old enough to consume pixie bourbon." Edward float over to Timothy "I saw AW spill some on the counter ,Ate right through like acid." Edward says."I don't care how old I am,I'm not drinking that swill." "Timothy laughs. It was a light giggling sound. Though he looked at though he was laughing it was good to get some sound from all take a seat "Don't worry about dessert." Father calls to Timothy. "I brought Lemon Pixie tarts." We begin the meal. The boys seem to have hearty appetites. As usual. Conversation flows easily Edward is even kind enough too read Timothy's comment's aloud.

It's strange,but it feels as though Timothy have always dined with us. He even muster the courage to try AntiWanda's pie. He liked it,but writes he still can't wrap his head around eating a dinner is done We retire to the living boys play games as us adults chat."so,why's you take Timothy?" Father asks." I didn't." I reply."I didn't know he was missing till Cosmo and Wanda barged in looking for Jorgan in tow." Father lets out a sigh. "Yeah, they swung by wish fixer too." He informs me. "Father." NegaTimothy call. we look at him."Timothy wants to know,if you'll let them take him if they come back."NegaTimmy says nod."Ofcourse."I scribbles something down hand the paper to NegaTimothy." When NegaTimothy looks at the eyes widen with shock. "What do it say?" Antiwanda asks,sounding as worried as I felt.

"Please,don't make me go with them" NegaTimmy tells us."That's what it says."I look at was shaking now. NegaTimothy pulls him close and strokes his hair. IT seems to calm the lad down. I stand and pick Timothy up." Time for bed." I tell them. I shocked when Timothy puts his arms around my neck and snuggles into me. I carry him to bed. NegaTimothy and Foop follow close was being carried by Antiwanda. We lay our boys down and bid them a good night. Timothy snuggles into NegaTimothy a falls asleep. NegaTimothy fall asleep toying with Timothy's hair. Foop fall asleep easily as well. I close the door and AntiWanda and I make our way back to the living room. I recline in my chair feeling beyond exhausted."I don't get it." Edward remarks. "Why is he avoiding his fairies?" I blow out a deep sigh. "I want to know who was the bastard who beat the poor child." I almost growl.

Everyone look at me shocked."Da boys told me he had bruises on his lil legs." antiwanda sighs."Worse." I tell her"The poor boy is covered in fresh wound.I'm going to have to have AR look him over tomorrow." I can see Father shake with rage."What the Hell?" He growls. "How can something like that happen?"I wish I knew."you can't let them know he's here." Edward says."Jorgan will show up with thugs to try to get him back." I lean back and nod. "I'm not letting them near Timothy,Not till I get to the bottom this." I vow.

End Of Anticosmo's POV

Later that night

Timothy's POV

I woke up,Every inch of me way in pain. I turn to see NegaMe sleeping beside me. I stroke a strand of hair from his eyes, before sitting up and oozing out of bed. I can't believe I found the courage to run away.I can't believe AntiCosmo let me stay. Heck,he treated me like I was his.I find myself wondering into the kitchen.I look at the fridge. I wonder if it was alright to raid it. I walk up to it and touch it. It wasn't okay,at my old home,so why would it be here. The nightmare of what happened today come rushing back. I fall to my knees shaking. Please stop,please stop." I cry .Their cruel word echo in my mind."I'm sorry,.I'm sorry." I try to say. But again,nothing come out. Words are still lost to me. I jump at a sudden touch. I curl into ball and sob harder. Waiting for more horrible pain. More hurtful words to be screamed at me.

Nether comes. I feel a soft touch on my head. I look up to see AntiCosmo looking down at those tears in his eyes. Why would he be crying?"It's alright Timothy." He says gently."Your safe here." I lay my head on his lap and and sob. He strokes my hair, and let my cry in peace. I like having my hair stroked. It was crying soon turns to soundless whimpers."Hungry Timothy?" He asks. I nod. AntiCosmo helps my to my feet. I shutter when I realize I got some blood on him. AntiCosmo sees it to. He doesn't get mad. He lead my to the kitchen table and foops off my shirt. He goes to a cabinets and takes out a first aid kit. I write sorry on my Pad,and hand him the page when he comes back. Sorry?for what?" He asks. " Getting blood on you." I write,and hand him the page.

AntiCosmo read it and places it on the table."Nonsense,you don't have to be sorry about that.I watch he rebandage my he done ,he foops my shirt clean and on me."Now how about that midnight snack."He suggest. I smile to him and nod. AntiCosmo warms up some leftover gumbo and gives me a bowl. I watch him as he sits down with his bowl. I take my pad and write"Why were you crying/" I look at the page and wonder if I should give it to him." what did you write."He asks looking at me. I didn't realize he was watching me. "You, don't have to give it to me if you don't want to." He adds."It's your choice Timothy." I teare of the page and give it to him. I watch nervously as he reads it I quickly scribble "If you don't want to tell me it's cool." And quickly pass it to him.

AntiCosmo reads that page as well."I don't mind telling you." He says." I cried ,because it broke my heart to see you in so much pain."He pause And looks down sadly."I'm ashamed to say,But I hesitated to go to you side." I look at him puzzled and writes"Why?" And hand it to him. "AntiCosmo looks at the page and sighs." I was worried,my presence would only cause you to panic more,so. . so hesitated."He replies." I'm relieved you let me comfort you Thank you Timothy,I know it must be hard to trust a antifairy.."We sit and eat in silence. I can't believe he cared so much about me. More so,I'm puzzled by that last part. I write, "Why shouldn't I trust you because you a antifairy?" I look up to see AntiCosmo looking at me. I hand him the paper. "He reads it and looks at me shocked." I assumes you hated my kind." He replies. I look at him Puzzled. I write"Why would I?" and hand it to him."Sure,you've hear tale of how Horrible my kind is." I shrug and nod." Have you never believed them?"

I write "I a boy,the stuff I heard made you sound cool." and hand him the page. AntiCosmo looks at the page then me,and laughs. "Is that so?"He asks."I smile and smiles as well.I love to see that we finish his gumbo. He serves up some lemon pixie tarts. As he sits down I write"How come you were up?" I look up and he's looking at me again. I give him a puzzled look and And add" How do you know when I write something." and give him the page. He looks at it and chuckles."Well,like you I was up getting a late night snack." He replies." And as to How I know you write something down,I can hear the pencil scrape paper." Wow that's good hearing."How are you feeling Timothy?" AntiCosmo asks. I blow a sigh and Write." I feel achy." And hand it to him. He looks at it and nod. "I'm not surprised."He sighs."You do have a lot of wounds."

AntiCosmo looks at me with saddened eyes." Care to tell me how you got them?"He asks My heart leaps into my throat. I hastily write" Please don't make me say." ,But when I look up he was already standing up. I watch as he floats to me. He comes behind me and wraps his arms around me gently."It's okay Timothy."He whispers"You don't have to tell calm down." I nod ,Realizing a was shaking again. I look down a what I wrote. All it was ,were mere scribbles. Then it hits me AntiCosmo was still holding me. Out the corner of my eyes I notice him still looking at the page. What's going through his mind I wonder. I blow out a content sigh. I felt nice having him so close. I feel my heart flutter "Man he's cute." I think to heart skips a beat,when I feel him kiss my forehead. "Let's get you back to bed." He says and picks me up. I snuggle in his arms ,and let myself drift to sleep.

End of Timmy's POV,AntiCosmo's POV

I lay Timothy in the poor lad was fast asleep already. Negatimothy watched as I do so. "Is he okay?" He asks "Fine,just a case of the munchies." I reply."Go back to sleep." NegaTimothy nods and closes his eyes."Night Father." He says. Night NegaTimothy."I reply,Kissing his forehead. I float out the room and into my own."How is he?" AntiWanda asks."Who?" I ask back. She gives me a annoyed look."Timmeh."She replies."I saw him crying on yo lap." I look at her shocked. "why didn't you come in and do something." I ask. AntiWanda merely shrugs. "Ya didn need meh." She replies. "Sides, Ya was bondin with dah babeh,I didn't want ta interrupt" There was something about the way she said interrupt,that doesn't quite sit well with me. I shelve it and crawl into bed. I never felt so drained as I do now. I hope tomorrow goes well.I don't believe I can take anymore surprises out the blue.


	2. Chapter 2- Sinner or Saint

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Sinner or saint

Still In AntiCosmo's POV

I wake to a scream. AntiWanda and I leap from the bed and race to the childrens room. When we get there, we see NegaTimothy holding a Sobbing Timothy. Foop was circling them visibly frightened. " What is going on?" I ask. Timothy seems to mouth an apology. Foop floats top us."Timmy woke up screaming."Foop says, already tears."He. .I. ." Is all Foop can manage before tear overwhelm him. "AntiWanda take the scared infant into her arms. Poor Foop must be terribly unnerved to call Timothy, AntiWanda quite the boy, I go over to the two on the bed. Taking a seat,I pull a shaking Timothy into my arms. The poor lad,seemed barely awake." What happened?" I ask,as AntiWanda sit down next to NegaTimothy.

" I was woken up by said,he woke up to get a drink when he saw Timothy crying in his sleep." NegaTimothy Explain." I Reached for him,but before I could touch him,he started screaming," NegaTimothy pause as tears well up in his eye. "I managed to wake him up,that's when you guys came in." There was something NegaTimothy was holding what, I wonder. "Timothy,Are you alright?" Foop asks. Timothy nods."Let's get some chow." AntiWanda suggest."Dearest We have a early Appointment with AntiRip."I inform her."Can You help TImothy and Foop get ready,I need to speak to NegaTimothy." AntiWanda smiles and nods."Okay Cozzie." She replies.

I leave them in her care and take NegaTimothy out the room. I sit bedside him on my bed and pull him into my arms. My poor child broke into tears. I stoke his hair,knowing it always calmes him when he's upset. It seems to be one of the things he has in common with Timothy. "He Spoke." NegaTimothy Sniffles out,when he had calmed down.I look down at him shocked. "So he has his voice back?" I ask. NegaTimothy shakes his head sadly." I don't think so,He was sleep when he spoke,but when he woke up all sound came to a halt." He replies." What did Timothy say?" I ask. NegaTimothy looks tear threaten to overwhelm him once more.I pull the now trembling child closer."Take you time son."I tell him. NegaTimothy draws a unsteady breath.

"Stop,please stop. It hurts. I'll behave. I promise I'll be good. Please don't hurt me anymore." NegaTimothy sobbed." That's what he said before he started screaming."He looks up at me with terrified eyes." What the hell did those bastards do to my Timothy?"I feel rage flare up within me. "I don't know,but I promise I'm going to find out." I reply. NegaTimothy Snuggles into me."I'm sorry didn't tell you in the other room." He says."I was worried hearing those word might trigger something in Timothy,and cause him to panic again." I kiss his cheek."That was very wise of you, My dark Poppet." I reply." It most like would have." I stand and Help NegaTimothy to his feet." Come., We mustn't Keep AR,waiting." I tell him. After every one is dressed,we get in the car and drive off.

End of AntiCosmo's POV,NegaTimothy's POV

Timmy looked curiously out the window. He writes something and hand it to me."who's AntiRip."Timmy Writes."And Why are we going to see him." AntiRip is the family Doctor." I reply,"We have a check-up today, and father wants him to look at you too."Timmy nods and looks at father. He writes something and hands me the page."How come,You called Anticosmo father." He writes. "if you don't want to tell me,that's cool." I smile at him. "I don't mind saying." I tell him " Back in negaHuman world,I couldn't get along with my parents,so they kicked me out." I look at father." Father found me hitch hiking be a took me in. I've been calling him father ever since." I look at timothy , He was looking at father in writes something and hands me the page

"So AntiWanda Let's you call her mother." He writes."She doesn't let me call her mother." I explain. She IS my mother,in every way that matter. Just like Father's My father." TImothy nods Looking at Mother. He jumps When she turns and looks at him."Mother giggles. "Ya like a skittish lil'bunny."She blushes."Ya can call meh momma too,if ya wanna." Mother says. "I won't mind at'all " Timmy looks at her shocked before writing something down. Instead of handing it to me,he hands it to mother. Soon she's beaming with Joy."Ofcourse we will Babeh." She squeals."You can have ya own room,or stay wit negaTimmeh." Father begins to park"Darling,what are you going on about?" He asks,giving her a quick swat on the bottom." And I've told your bottom's belong on seat,when the cars in motion."

Mother sighs and pouts."Ya pulled over just ta spank meh." She kisses her cheek"No,we reached our destination." He replies." Now please answer my question please." Mother hands him the paper,Timmy gave her. Father looks at it and smiles. "You'd be a very welcomed addition to the family Timothy." He says. Timmy beams with got out the car ahead to the office." What the hell took you so long."GrandFather huffs. Uncle Eddy and Uncle Richy was pacing outside. They both smile when the see us. "You know how it is,getting kiddies ready."Father replies. GrandFather comes over and swats Mother on the bottom," Just because ac's a safe drive,doesn't mean you don't have to buckle up." He tells her just poust."Ya'll worry to much.": She huffs.

I feel Timmy take my I look at him he hands me a paper."Can I hold your hand?" He Writes." Doctors make me nervous"I Give his hand a gentle squeeze."Sure you can ."I comes over nad hugs us" I got to get to work."He says "See you guy this afternoon." He pauses and kiss Timmy's cheek. "Welcome to the family Timmy."He adds. "We're criminally insane, but hey the foods so's the company." Timmy smiles as Grandfather ping off. Uncle Eddie and Richy waves to us and pings off as well. We head inside. Mother was still pouting.I think she got a swat from my uncles as well. Foop lands on Timmy head. I start to tell him to get off, when I notice Timmy seems happy to have him there. " Don't pout dearest."Father chuckles, kissing her cheek.

Mother sit on father's lap when we get to the waiting area."TimTim." I hear Gary shout. We turn to see him rushing to use. Timmy looks at him shocked. "Gary What are you doing here?" I ask." I'm helping pop with the clinic." He says" Besides I over heard his conversation with uncle AC." He Turns to Timmy and adds"I had to see he let me come." Timmy hands Gary a paper." How did you get off Unwish Island?" Gary reads."He let's out a sad sigh. "I guess you really can't take,huh?" He remarks. TImmy Looks down sadly and nods. Gary sits on the other side of him."Don't worry booboo." He says Kissing Timmy's cheek"You'll be yapping in no time." Timmy smiles at him." Answer his Question,blast you." Foop snaps. We look at him and laughs.

End of NegaTimmy's POV,Gary's POV

I look up at Foop. Funny how I didn't notice him sitting on TimTim's head. "To answer you question."I was saved me my pop." I tell him."No No." Foop Huffs"let's here some detail." TimTim nods in agreement."I let out a chuckle." Fine"

*Flash back to months ago.*

Well, After you left with your fairies, Life on the island became pretty least at first. But as time other islander grew restless. Beating up time timmy clones became boring. Apparently beating up a grinning masochist,did litle to satisfy their blood lust To make matter's word, the machine exploded when they tried to rewire it. When it blew up,so did the Timmy you ,I didn't really care. I've already stopped beating them up.I was only annoyed by the fact I'd have to start doing my own laundry again. Everyone else went crazy. Soon fights started breaking out. Anyone seen as weak was attacked and made a slave.

I started to pack my bags I knew it was only a matter of time before they notice how much I looked like You,TimTim. As I was creeping past the meeting hall I over heard them talking about just that subject."Gary's Obviously the weakest on the island." Super bike says."Not to mention,he's looks like Turner?"Darthlaser agrees. "And unlike the clones he CAN feel pain." Superbike adds "So it's settled."Someone shouts."Gary's our new bitch boy." someone else shout. When I heard that I broke into a run. I didn't know where I was going to hide, but I was safer in the jungle then with them.I knew how those sadistic maniacs treated the clones. I wasn't interested in getting hands on experience. I don't know how long a wondered the maybe four days.

One morning I heard someone shout"I think I see him."I don't bother to look who it was. I jump up and run off. Not bothering to gather my stuff. I t's a good thing I didn' bike was hot on my heels. Along with Darthlaser and Flipsy. Just when superbike is about to grab me. I'm yanked up and out his reach.I look up,and get my first glance at a antifairy. It was none other then Stuntwell that saved me. He pulls me into his arms and darts off. "Are you okay kid?" He asks after we lose our pursuers"I'm fine." I reply as he puts me down." Who are you?What are you?" My soon to me pop just laughs."I'm stuntwell. I'm a AntiFairy." He says."My kind is the anticounterparts of fairies."

"Why'd you save me?" I ask."Your seemed frightened of those men." Pop Replies. " Not just the "I got caught sneaking cookies ,now I'm going to get spanked " kind of scared ether." I blow out a sigh,and tell him why I was running." You poor boy." He sighs."Why are you here?" I ask. "Let's have some lunch and I'll tell you." Pop suggests." Be that I was starving. I quickly agree. we find a place to rest and Have a seat." You see,this island is rich in magical herbs."Pop explains putting a plate of sandwiches between us."I come here every so often to gather some,for medicine.I also gather seeds." When well you be leaving?" I ask. "Soon."Pop says." The island seem to be getting more dangerous with every visit"

I look down at the sandwich in my hand. "Mind giving me a lift out of here?"I ask,hopefully."What? I wouldn't dream of leaving you to be hunted by those bastards." Pop says."Your coming to live with me." I look up at him shocked. I couldn't believe he decided to take me in. Just like that."You don't mind being adopted by a antifairy do you?" He asks."I don't care what you are."i shout."I have a dad now." Let me tell ya booboo,It felt great when he hugged me. After we headed back to his camp sight and I helped him pack his things. He even fooped me up a training wand. Of course when I got my wand,I was to busy zapping trees to help pack anymore.

Pop didn't seem to mind. We were almost done anyway. I see as fly land on a near by branch. as I take aim at it,I'm suddenly grabbed. I look up to see darthlaser,grinning at me. I almost wet myself booboo,let me tell you. I scream as he pulls me into the bushes. I try to struggle but a punch to the gut, knocks me out. When I come too. I'm surrounded by my former neighbors. I was bound to a stake. They had taken my shirt off. For some creepy reason superbike was sniffing it. "I don't suppose you called me in here here a block party?" I asks." on the contrary,"Darthlaser replies."we celebrating Getting our new toy back." "And to make sure you can run away again."Superbike says." We're going to amputate your legs." I looked at them horrified." What?" I squeak out." Don't be such a drama queen"Darthlaser says." They'll be useless aster we get through breaking and mutilating them."

"That does not make me feel batter about it."I scream. "*It wasn't supposed to."Superbike says."Oh if your hoping that blue guy's going to show up again. He took his stuff and left." My heart broke. "But, the doc said he wouldn't leave me here."I think to myself.I close my eyes and wait for pain,when I hear someone scream. I look up to see Uncle AC and Aunt AW laying waste to everyone. "Did they hurt you?" I hear pop asks. "No,but they said you left." I reply."Pop begins to untie me."I left to get reinforcements."Pop says. "I'd never abandon my son." I hug him as soon as I'm free. "Ready to go?"Uncle Ac call."More of there friends are heading our way." "Let's go." I call. Pop hands my my training wand and foops us out of there.

*End flash back.*

I smile at TimTim."I've been living In AntiFairyWorld ever since." I tell him."Are you boys ready for you check-up?" Pop calls. NegaTimTim stands." Yeah,We're ready".He leads us to his office. He checks out Foop he does so. I notice TimTim writing of giving it to someone he just looks at it."Is there something you want to say Timothy?"Uncle AC looks him then at the paper. Sadly TimTim shakes his quickly teares the page did seem so upset. TimTim freezes and stare at the torn paper in his looked as though he couldn't believe he tore it."TimTim Are you okay?" I ask,worried.

Tears form in TimTim's eyes as he shakes his head.I pace and hand softly on his. "What's wrong booboo?" I asks."I watch as he wries a reply." I'm scared,confused,and every part of me hurts." I read."I'm frustrated that I can speak,when I feel like screaming. And Cosmo and Wanda told me. . " I wait a beat. Soon tear's begin to fall onto the page. I look to see TimTIm sobbing."Timmeh!" Aunt AW calles. She rushes over and pulls TimTIm into Her arms."Uncle AC comes over and take the pad,TimTim left in my hand. He looks at Timothy. "AR as soon as your done with Foop,Have a look at Timothy." He says. "I can look at him now." Pops says." I'm done with Foop,and he's in perfect health as usual.

Foop dashes over to Timothy." NegaTimothy,You don't mind waiting do you?" Uncle AC asks." No,I'm sure I'm healthy." NegaTimTIm. Replies. "Come on youngins." Aunt AW says fooping us out the room." "Mother,I told him I'd hold his hand." NegaTimTIm AW nods and let's him go back inside. The time slows to a crawl. I feel like they've been in their forever."How long is it going to take." Shout Foop. "It feels like it's been year's." I add. The three of us were pacing the halls."I'm sure dey're done wit Timmeh, and is checking out NegaTimmeh."Aunt AW remarks. Uncle AC Open the door."I'll be right back."He tell the room. He calmly closes the door,floats to a wall and put his fists through it. I had to hand it to the man,He even losses his temper elegantly.

"Cozzie,What is it?" Aunt aW asks. Uncle AC's eye were now two blood red pools."Im not much for conversation,love." He growls."Do give me a minute." Aunt AW nods. "She floats onto the office ,I'm guessing to asks the doctor. Soon NegaTimTim comes out with TimTIm. NegaTimTIm looked beyond furious. I look at TimTIm shocked. His wrist was in a cast. At least it was his left wrist. They sit down and Foop and I rush to them."What happened?"Foop asks."NegaTimothy,Watch your brother?" Uncle AC says and Foops back into the room"Turns out,not all Timmy's wounds are fresh."NegaTimTim says."He's has old ones and he's been malnourished."TimTim Leans weakly on NegaTimTim. "Uncle AR Wanted to Keep Timmy here over night,but Timmy panicked." Nega TimTim adds."So their going to set up a medical wing in my room. You and uncle AR will be staying with us for a while." I nod. "What's with the cast?" I ask. "Timmy has a fractured wrist."NegaTimTim replies."Father didn't know because his wrist was swollen."I look at the door."I wonder what their talking about."I think to myself.

End Of Gary's POV,AntiCosmo's POV

I take a seat. "How old are his bruises?"I ask. At least several weeks old."Ain't dem damn Fairies supposed ta be protecting dat babeh." Antiwanda Shouts. I blow out a annoyed sigh."You heard the wishes they let him make." I growl."It's any wonder the boy is still alive." I look at AntiRip,As a thought hits me." AR,Timothy's wounds didn't seem bed enough to warrant hospitalization." I remark."What aren't you telling me?" AR blowes out a sigh."Who every was harming the kid,was poisoning him as well." Ar Replies."I found traces of bleach and lye in his blood work. Nether is safe for human consumption."

I rush to AntiWanda,catching her as she collapse to the floor." I. . I don't understand." She stammer."How could anyone kill a babeh?" I can't fathom,the kind of monster who would commit such a act. "Will he be okay?" I asks. "He'll be fine in a few days." AntiRip Replies." "He'll be sick for a few days. However I must point out,the only reason he's going to recover is because he's being treated with magic would not have made it in ab huan hospital." I thank evilness he came with me without protest. "I help AntiWanda to a chair and sit down.I ponder who would try to kill Timothy, and could Cosmo and Wanda let timothy face such abuse. Damn the rules ,he should come first.

I jump to my feet to angry to stay seated. "Cozzie,can he really stay with us."AntiWanda sobs.I turn to see her in tears."I can't bare fur mah babeh ta go back with dem" I shutter at the thought. Who knows what horrors he I know it's must have been sever if it would cause the poor boy to plead for mercy in his sleep. Mercy, it seems he wasn't granted. Seeing He started screaming in Terror "Timothy,It scares me to even think what you were seeing."I think to myself"Cozzie,say something." AntiWanda pleads,pulling from m thought. I look into her frightened eyes."They Will not have him." I state firmly."He is our child. OUR boy. They'll be lucky if those two get supervised visitations." I draw a sharp breath. Cozzie." AntiWanda call. "Not now,dearest." I growl,trying to calm down.I feel a tug a my waist coat."

I look down to seek Timothy looking up at me. In his hands he held a sandwich and a note. I take the note and turn from him nervously. I don't want to frighten him. He's been though enough.I look at his note." HP brought bacon and egg sandwiches." He writes." He said to call him,when we get home." "Alright." I reply. I hear him write something down. I turn to him as he hands me the page. I take it shyly. "Hey dad I didn't know your eye's could glow red.." He writes."It looks cool. Are you okay,you were shaking.? I look at him and smile. I feel my eye returning to green."It's I neat little trick We anti's can do." I reply" I was feeling a bit emotional,that's 't worry." I take the sandwich from Timothy."Thank You son." Timothy smiles and leave.I can't help but Smile. I felt good to see some spark of light in his eyes. With a little love and care,it'll grow to the vibrant blaze it once was.

End of AntiCosmo POV

The Tuner house.

Cosmo's POv

I sit on timmy's bed. I didn't sleep. I held Wanda's hand. she just cried herself to sleep. I look the window. How? How could this Jorgan forces us onto a mandatory vacation . Next thing I know he's gone. He have ran away. Wanda freaked out. I had to hold her back from killing checked both Pixie world and antifairy world. Now the pixie and Antifairies knew he was alone and if one of them found him. Who know how they'd punish him for crossing them. "He must be so scared."I think to myself..Poof had to be sent. to my mother's while we search for timmy.I think back on week before we were forced to go on vacation. He had asked to call us mom and dad. We told him No because it was against the rules.

I shutter to think how hurt he looked. Even though he said it was okay. That he understood. But I could tell,it hurt him deeply. He seemed to pull away from us. He didn't smile as much. He also didn't make as many wishes. It was like something inside him broke. He seemed so lost. The night Before we were forced to leave, I heard him crying When I poofed to him. He just told me I was hearing thing. And to go back to bed. I wanted to cry that night. Especially when I heard what he said next."Just concentrate on having fun with your family."He told me."Your obligations can wait till you get back." I lay wanda on the bed. I float up,unable to keep still anymore.

Why did I tell him that. I should have said yes. I wanted to scream "YES! A THOUSAND TIME YES. SAY IT NOW!"But I didn't.I acted like a good little fairy. I obeyed the rules,and and said no. Now my son was gone. Kidnapped. Vicky was in the hospital. How,how could things go so wrongs.I draw a shaky breath,only to choke on it. It still hurts so much to breath. I float over to was beginning to cry again. "Shh shh shh." I whisper to her."Go back to sleep.I'm going to look around some nods,An almost faint back to sleep. I raise my wand and when there's a atomicpoof in the room."I have good new and bad news." Jorgan says."What the bad news?" I asks." We still haven't found Tuner." He says."What's the good news.I ask,hoping they at least fond a lead. "Since you were away when he disappeared,it's being seen as a human error." Jorgan says "if turner isn't found it the next 48 hours "You'll be assigned a new godchild."

I look at jorgan like he was dumber then I am."What about Timmy?" I gasp out,almost panicking."Human children go missing all the time."He says."It a unfortunate part of human life." with the he AtomicPoofs away. "Oh Gods!" Wanda Sobs."This can't be happening What's happened to my baby." I rush to here side.I hold her as she sobs into me. After a several long minutes,she's fallen asleep again. To weak to stay awake. I leave her a note and poof off. I'm going to need help to find Timmy. I was going to the smartest person I knew. .AntiMe."

End Of Cosmo's POV.

Antifairy world.

AntiCosmo's POV

As AntiRip ordered I put timothy to bed. It was just as well, He seemed worn out,just from our little fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. AntiWanda left to buy clothes for him. NegaTimothy and Foop went with her. Gary and antiRip went to they store to pick up herbs for his medicine. I sat in the living room. Wondering what could have happen to the lad. My temper spike when I here a poof in the room."What the hell do you wan?." I growl turning to the sound. I anger soon turn to out right shock. Cosmo looked a didn't even have his usual flighty grin. Instead his eyes were hollow. He looked ad though he hadn't slept. He floats over to me and drop to my feet.

I look down at him shocked. For a moment I think he'd just dropped I soon realize he was crying."AntiMe,Please I need you help." He sobs."Timmy's missing,I can't find him anywhere. We've been searching for him for two weeks." Cosmo looks up at me with pleading eyes."I know you hate him,but please antiMe." He begs."Timmy's just a boy,if you want to see him hurt,then hurt me. If you want to beat him,then beat me. Use me to take out your rage,please." Cosmo places his head on the floor,and grovel at my feet." "Help my find me find my child."

Before I can reply there's another poof in the room. "Cosmo don't." Wanda shouts. She dashes to him. A incredible feet,seeing as she looks as though she was barely conscious. "Wanda,You should be resting."Cosmo says taking her into his arms. The two looked as though they've been run ragged. I release my anger. There was now way these two frantic fairies could have harmed him. "Cosmo said Timothy went missing two weeks ago. "Please don't hurt him." Wanda asks,pulling me from my thought."He just wants his son back. "Wanda adds."He doesn't know what he's saying. Please let us leave."I smile and Foop a butterfly net over them. The both begin to tremble. "AntiMe don't do this."Cosmo shouts."We only have 48 hours to find him,or we'll get reassigned." He cover his mouth as soon as he utter those word."what will about TImothy?" I ask. "Is fairy world just going to turn it's back to him?"

The pain that flashes in there eyes tell all. I feel raw seething rage flood into me. I give them a dark smile.I foop up a Contract."I afraid I can't help you." I tell them "Personal I will let you go,IF you sign this both gare at me. Their rage help soothe the foal mood I'm in."What kind of contract?" Cosmo furious."Its nothing much."I reply."It just says if you fail to find Timothy in 48 hours,you'll both resign as godparents and your family will become my slavs,Poof as well." I watch them struggle against the net. "we won't sign!" Wanda shouts." I foop the contract away." Fine,I'll just lock you in the basement."I tell them"Jorgan will come looking for us."Cosmo shouts.I nod."True." I concede" But he won't know your gone till your out of time.I wonder "I lean back in my chair.

I place the back of my hand on my forehead and close my eyes.."I wonder what will become of poor TImothy?" I moan mockingly."Guess there's a ditch somewhere with his name on it." "Okay!"They both shout.I peek over to them."Hmmm?" I fall to their knees defeated. "We'll sign it." They shout."Please let us out." I foop the contract and send it over to them. They quickly sign it .I look it over and Foop it away. I foop up a new contract. and send it to them." This time use your real names,or you'll rot in my basement." I growl. "You bastard. "They shout. I take back the contract."Well,If you so against it never mind." I sigh,and begin to teare it."Wait!" Cosmo shouts."We'll sign it." I look at them."No tricks?" I ask."No tricks?" Wanda says."And you won't tell anyone of our little arrangement?"I ask." We won't tell anyone." They reply. I foop them the contract. And they sign it. I look it over and call father. He looks it over as well.

"It's good, air tight,and binding." Father says. I foop the contract away,as well as the net. Cosmo rushes over to me."Why?"He ask"why did you make us do that?" Their was so much pain in his eye."Because he's a monster."Wanda sneers."He only cares about himself" .She comes and pulls him away." I know your heart was in the right place,sweety." Wanda says,hugging a crying looks at me with a glare."But have you forgotten,Antifairies can't love. AntiCosmo would never help us,he has no compassion." And with that she Poofs them away.I stare a where they once floated. "what may I ask,was that about?" Father asks. "Just a little something I'm cooking up." I reply. "Tread carefully son." He warns."TImmy's trust, like the child himself,has become dangerously fragile." I nod, I knew he was right. But For my plan to work,I had to force their hand. A paper airplane sails in and lands on my lap.

I pick it up and unfold it. "Are they gone?" Timothy writes."You can come out Timothy." I call to him. He comes in shyly looking around. "I got to get back to work." Father says."Be back in a hour." "Okay father." I father pings off. I look to Timothy,who was clumsily trying to crawl onto my lap lift onto it,and he leans against seemed like he was still in need of rest."Why are you up?" I ask. "Timothy lazily writes something down and hands me the poor boy was to tired to teare the page." I got lonely." He writes. I pick him up and head to the couch. I lye down. resting my head on the arm of the couch. I settle Timothy on top of me. He snuggles into me and falls asleep. I gently stroke his hair.

"Such a adorable little imp." I think to myself. I dark smile crosses my lips.I was going to enjoy making them pay. Long have I and my kind suffered under their tyranny. Treated as less because we are born of chaos. But now they have crossed the line and have harmed MY son. For that they must pay,and pay dearly."A bastard am I." I chuckle darkly."My dear Wanda,You haven't a inkling of what a bastard I can until your in my care,that is."Timothy begins to whimper in his sleep."Shh shh shh." I whisper to him. "It's okay,my sweet poppet,daddy's here.I'll protect you." To my delight,my words seem to calm him.I close my eye and join TImothy in the land of dream. Might as well,I don't seem to be going anywhere any time son.

End Of AntiCosmo's POV.

Gary's POV

"Yo pop,why are we on earth?" I ask. Pop floats over to my side. "There are some herbs that only grow here." He says."It's Winter." I point out."Some herbs do grow in winter." He says .He turns to me and smiles."I'll make you some hot chocolate when we get back." He adds." deal."I reply grinning. After a half hour,I can barely feel my toes. It was snowing harder. Father jumps when someone taps him on the shoulder. I recognize who the was Vicky,she faught the darkness with TimTim. "Excuse me ,But do you remember who I am?"She ask "Yes,your Vicky."Pop Replies." Good,you know me." Vicky says." Can you help me find my house." Pop and I look at her shocked.

Pop sit's her down. Now that I had a good look at her,she looked like she wondered out of a hospital."Where are you coming from." Pop asks." A big building full of people.:" Vicky says. "They said My parent's check bounced and they wasn't answering te told me I had to go home." Tears filled Vicky's eye."It tried to tell them I didn't know where it was. They said they didn't have time for my lies and shoved me out." She pauses to wipe away her tear."Can You help me find my house." Father looks at me."Do you know where she lives?"He asks. "Yeah,I do."I tell him We take Vicky home. Pop Foops up a warm jacket for her. Great I think he likes her. I swear,I'm no damn snow white or cinderella. If she goes evil step ma on me,I am so raising hell.

We get to her house Pop disguise himself as a human. We knock on the door. a woman comes to the door. She almost faint when she sees vicky. "Were here to return your daughter."Pop says."Mommy!" Vicky shout hugging woman pushes her away."You don't live here anymore."She shouts."We threw you out."Vicky Looks genuinely puzzled."why? What did I do?" Her mother glares at her."Your were born." And with that she slams the door."I don't understand." Vicky says."Why is mommy mad at me? And if this isn't my house,where do I live?" Pop place an hand on her shoulder."Vicky? what's your whole name?" Pop asks." I don't know."Vicky says."Do you know?"

"She has amnesia,huh?" I ask"Yup."Pop confirms."Come on kid"HE tells Vicky."Looks like you'll be living with us antifairies from now on." Vicky looks at him puzzled. Your not a fairy?" She asks."Fraid not." Pop says She looks sad. "That's cool."She Foops us to Uncle AC's place. Every One seem to be back already. Vicky take one look at TImmy and race to TimTim Let out a soundless scream and runs the other , being leggier,quickly catches him and smothers him in kiss."Timmy! Your alive." Vicky sobs."Oh twerp,I'm so glad the ,monster didn't eat you." TimTIm Stops struggling and looks at is she here?"Uncle AC asks. Father Blows out a sigh."We found her wondering the woods, in a hospital gown." He says."The poor girl seems to have lost her memory." I over at Vicky. TimTim looked up at here with concern."Hey TImmy? Do you know why my mommy doesn't want me any more?"Vicky asks."Cause she seems really made at me."

TimTIm Hugs Vicky as she cries." Damn it,don't dem human's know how ta love a child right?" Aunt AW Write something down. and hand it to vicky?I'm sorry twerp."She says.I didn't mean to squeeze you soo hard. TimTIm writes somethin else and hold it out to Uncle AC. Uncle Ac float over and takes the page."Yes,Timothy she can stay here." Uncle AC says." Who you?"Vicky asks."You look familiar." TimTim Writes Something Down And Give it to Vicky."He's our new dad. . Anticosmo." Vicky read. "Oh. . Hi dad." "Greetings,my dear girl." Uncle AC you have a name?" "Vicky smiles."It's Vicky." She replies."I think it's short for victoria." Uncle AC smiled at her, "It's a lovely name, Victoria." He gently take a confused TimTim from her arms. Aunt AW goes to her side."Come on babeh,Let's get yea into a hot bath." She says taking Vicky's hand. "Okay. Who are you?" Vicky asks."Just call meh momma." Aunt AW says. "Okay Mommy.""I'm going to change out these wet clothes." I call to the group." Alright." Uncle AC says."I think I'll do the same." Pop says/ And we both head to our guest rooms.

End of gary's POV.

Timmy's POV

I let myself dangle in dad's arms. I really didn't feel like moving. I was still achy. Thankfully ,not as much as this morning, thanks to the medicine Uncle AntiRip gave me. Dad sits me next to NegaTimmy."Let's order Pizza for lunch."NegaMe says. I write "no anchovies" down and hand him the page."Timmy want no anchovies." NegaTimmy says."That's says making the call."How was shopping." I write and hand NegaMe the page." Meh,bout as much fun as you can have at a clothes store." He replies."Tomorrow,your coming with us,and we're going to pick out toys for you."I look at him shocked. They were going to my me toys? I write down."I can't wait." and hand it to NegaME." He smiles at me ." I can't wait ether." he says

Sanderson floats over and sits next to me. "How are you feeling? He asks "I'm okay,still a bit sore."I Write and hand him the page. " Don't worry,your medicine will be ready in no time." He says. I nod and lean on him. I jump when I realize I've done so,and start to sit back ,gently pulls me close."You can lean on me."He says."we're all family here." Family.. Do I have a family now? Funny ,I don't even know what it means to have one. Is that. . bad? I look over to Dad. Dad. . ha,AntiCosmo was my dad. Wanda had said he couldn't love. That he only cared about himself. She even called hom a monster.I can't understand how,or why she'd say such hurtful things to him.

I Think back to what he said last night. He thought it's be hard for me to trust him because he's a that why? Wanda told Cosmo Antifairies couldn't love. Did she really believe he think I believed that? Have other fairies told him this. I wonder how he felt,when she said it. If I was him,I'd feel he hurt? Or have he gotten used to being called such horrible things.I don't know which would be worst. Was he even evil,or merely misunderstood?I stand and walk over to him. He looks down at me with a smile I through my arms around him and hug him tight. I want so badly to tell him I loved him. That I don't believe he couldn't love. That I was sorry wanda said such hurtful thing to him. I try with all my might to say thi s. But words won't come. I try agin and again. I feel like crying. I hated not being able to talk. To say how I feel.

Dad kneel down to me, and pulls my into a hug. "Calm down Timothy." He says."I know it must be assure your voice will return."He strokes my hair lovingly" just be patient."He adds. dad picks me up and sits in his chair. I curl up on his lap. I take my pencil and write what I wanted to say. Even is I can't say the word,I still wanted him to know how I feel. "I don't know why wanda sad such mean things to I don't think your a monster."I write." I don't think you can't love ether. In fact I think you a really loving guy. I can't wait till I can tell you,in my own words, with my own voice,that I love you." I hand him the page. Tears gather in his eyes as he reads it.

"I love you too Timothy." Dad says huggin me." I too,shall look forward to the day you can speak those lovely words."he kiss me on the cheek. "Pizza's here." Foop shouts,coming in with HP."Alright Pizza." Gary shouts coming the room. Soon every one is joking and eating. dad reads my comment's to the group. I even learn the blond Pixie in the room was Richard,HP's son. The small dark hair one was Eugene,Hp's boyfriend.I can't believe HP was gay. I wonder if They'd except it about me?I'm honestly too scared to ask. Soon The rest of the day seem to fly by. I look down at Foop,who was sleeping in my and Gary both had their heads on my lap. They were both fast asleep,"Bed Time!" Dad calls.  
He comes over an picks up Foop. NegaMe and Gary Sits up And stretches I stretch myself. It felt good not to be in pain anymore. That medicine AntiRip gave me worked wonders. We get ready for bed. Gary, decides to bunk with NegaMe and me. I'm the first to crawl into bed. The both craw in after me. I don't know why,but having them on both sides of me made me feel and dad kisses us goodnight.I wonder if Cosmo and Wanda missed me? Nah,I doubt they even cared I was gone. But then again,why did they come here?

End of Timmy's POV


	3. Chapter 3- CountDowm

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Countdown

Gary's POV

I wake up to someone clinging to me. I look down to see TimTim holding me I try to gently push him whimpers and cling tighter. It's then I notice he's crying."Hey, 's okay." I whisper to him. His body was so tense." mommy,I want my mommy." He sobs in his sleep." Yo NegaTImTIm."I whisper Kicking NegaTimTim. He wakes up and looks at me."wha?" He mumbles."Get aunt AW." I to TimTim."He nods and leap out of bed. He opens the door and rund into uncle AC. Aunt AW was with him. " NegaTimothy,are you alright"Uncle Ac asks helping him up"Yeah,I was just coming to get Mother."Nega TimTim replies. "TImmy's upset,and calling her in his sleep." Aunt Aw rush right over. " She takes TImTIm from me. "shh." She whispers."It's all right,momma's here." I look down and notice I'm wet.

I'm honestly more worried then bust Have been dreaming of something really horrible to wet the bed. Uncle Ac comes over and foops us both clean and also cleans up the bed."Please don't mention this incident to TImothy." Uncle AC asks."It'd upset him terrible." I knew he was right. I knew TimTim was going through a lot,I didn't want to add to his pain. "My lips are sealed." I reply I look at TimTIm,He was waking reaches up and touches Aunt AW's face,and seemed so happy to see her. Foop floats over hand sits on my head."Is breakfast ready?"Foop asks. "It sure is,: Aunt AW replies. We all head down stairs. I run and hug my pop. As we're eating TimTim writes something down. and hand me the page."Were's Hp,ant the rest of the pixies?" He writes."Most .likely at work."I reply."They often get there by six am."

TimTIm nods He writes something else down and gives it to me,Have you wrote you letter to santa?" He writes. I smile at him. "Nah,I've been bad this year." I reply "I doubt I'd get anything good." TimTim looks at me puzzled. "Your should go ahead." I add."He might make a pit stop here to drop off your gift." TimTim smiles and nods. "what are you going to ask santa for?" Uncle AC ask. TimTim writes " I already sent him a letter." Of,what did you ask for?" Pop asks. I look at the page TimTIm hands me shocked."What does it say? Uncle AC asks. I look at Foop. "He asked Santa to forgive Foops naughtiness and to please bring him a present for his first christmas.."I tell him. Uncle AC smiles at TimTim."That was really kind of you Timothy." He floats over and hugs him."Very kind indeed."Foop agrees. "Thank you Timothy." That's my TimTIm for you. The guy's all heart.

End Gary's POV

Pixie world

HP's POV  
I sit at my desk. I had a mountain a paper work to get through. But it shouldn't take me more then a half a day to complete.I don't get through more the a few pages when I hear a poof in the room. Do you have a appointment?"I ask."if not I'm having you arrested for trespassing." wanda floats over and glares at me."We do." I look at me appointment book. Sure enough,they did."Please get the hell out me face and take a seat."I tell her pushing her back. Damn fairies,aways invading other peoples personal spaces like they owned the universe"Wanda growls and sits down. Cosmo sits as well."now what ca I do for you?" I ask,We Want Timmy back! Wanda shouts."So hand him over." Cosmo looks at me with sad,bloodshot eyes." Please."He adds.

I blow out a annoyed sigh."I told you I don't have him."I remind them" Why would I even take him?" Wanda folded her arms "To sell him off as slave labor." She replies." I just stare at her. Was she serious"He's a kid." I point out."Last time I check,he was on the runty end of the growth chart. What slave camp would that cute little thing." Cosmo looks at me stunned." Like you pixies care."Wanda snaps." All you care about is 'd work him to death if it meant getting a extra bit a gold in your pocket." My temper spikes. I don't let it show. Pixies never show emotions to was unseemly. Besides,We don't want them to know the real us. They don't deserve to." Insult? how low brow." I remark."Instead of harassing innocent Pixies,you should be looking for you want to spend christmas shining AC's boots." Wanda slams her fist on my desk"We're tell jorgan about AC contract if you don't help us find Timmy?" She threatens.

I lean back in my chair and laugh. They both look at me shocked."you didn't read the fine print did you."They look at each other then at me."what fine print?"Wanda asks.I ping up a copy if the contract. "If Cosmo and/or Wanda tell Jorgan of this agreement,before their alloted time runs out. They agree to resign as god parents and become my slave immediately. They must turn Poof over to me as my slave as well.I ping them the copy. I watch as they read it. "That's not fair." Cosmo whines." Not my problem." I reply. "Can you help us anyway?" Cosmo has the nerve to ask."How would you feel is it was your son."I almost consider talking to is until I hear Wanda laughing."He's a pixie."She laughs out."He's doesn't have feeling." I've had enough of this!Get out my office!"I shout."Wanda looks at me shocked.

I'm not surprise,the anger was clear in my voice. It dripped with it."I don't need two spoiled,uppity little fairies coming into my office just to put me and my race down." I growl."Who the hell in their right minds would want to help you. You come in here acting like two entitled assholes. I'd take a long look at how you treat other,girl." Wanda look at my insulted."This coming from a pixie?" She scoffs "Who the hell are you to talk?" Cosmo put's I hand on her shoulder."I think his mad,because you hurt his feelings." He says." Your right I am a pixie." I reply. "As I pixie I don't have a problem with other magic you holier-then-thou fairies." Wanda stands,and pulls Cosmo from his feet."Let's go Cosmo." She huffs. "I told you this was a waste of time." Cosmo floats over and pulls out a candy cane. " Merry christmas."He says putting it on my desk. I notice he puts don three."One's for Sanderson,the other is for that nice Pixie who let me have a appointment."Cosmo says.

Wanda grabs him and pulls him away."Como,if we don't hurry,don't only will we loose Timmy."She says."But Anticosmo will have US under his tree this year."And with that she poof them away. I pickup a candy cane. "So that's who sends me these every year." I think to ping into my office. "Here's that report you wanted sir." HE says."Thank you sanderson." I reply "Put it on my desk." He puts it on my desk and looks at the candy.I hand him two."Give one to Eugene." I tell him. Okay." Thomas replies and ping s out my office."Things are going to get interesting." I think to my self,as I delight in the third candy cane. "Very interesting indeed."

End Of Ac's POV

AntiFairy world.

AntiCosmo's POV.

I sit in the back with the children. AntiRip was driving and AntiWanda always want's to sit up front an pretend to drive. I can't help but wonder why she doesn't. It's not like she doesn't have a I had to admit,she was a better driver then I was. She just refuse to drive. I look over at Timothy. He was writing in his pad. What I don't know. what ever it was,it seemed to unnerve him some how. As he kept tearing up the page after looking at it briefly. Maybe he was having trouble finding the right words he wanted to ripes up the page again and leans back in his seat. The poor lad looked frustrated. "Trouble finding the right words.?" I ask. Timothy begins to write again. When he's done I Foop the pad into my hand.

Timothy franticly tries to take it."Calm down Timothy." I tell him"Maybe some fresh prospective will help you find the right words." I tell him. Timothy buries his face in his hands.I'm puzzled by his reaction till I look at the pad. "Dad,will you still love even if I'm gay?" He writes. I put a arm around him."What does it say?" AntiWanda ask. I had her the pad. "Timothy,Of course I'd still love you." I tell him." I love NegaTimothy and he's gay too." "so's Gary."AntiRip adds. "i'm the only straight one in this car." Timothy Looks around shocked."HA!" Gary remarks "I've seen you checking out uncle AC'S ass,pop" AntiRip blushes nervously."I have no idea what your talking about." AntiRip replies.

As soon as AntiWanda Foops TImothy back his pad,he writes something down and hands it to laugh." You think so?" Gary ask." Timothy nods. "What? NegaTimothy asks. " May I?" Gary nods again. Gary shows NegaTimothy the paper,he too starts to laugh."He does doesn't he." NegaTimothy chuckles." The note is soon passed to victorias,she whispers it to Foop. They all seem to get a good jolly from it."You got good taste twerp?" Victoria shrugs."I've seen better." Foop says causing the others to laugh. "what?" I more curious by he moment."Kids,stuff."Gary replies. handing the note to Timothy."

"We're here" .AntiRip soon as the car is parked the kids race out the car. In their hast the letter in question fall to the seat. I pick it up and read it"I can't blame him."Timothy wright."Dad's got a pretty nice ass."I blush deeply. Timothy comes back to the car.I'm guessing for the note. He searches the seats frantically."Looking for this" I call. He looks at me,and blushes.I hold out the note. What he reach for it a grab his hand and pull him close."I'm glad you like what you see, my sweet poppet." I whisper to him and kiss him on his cheek. Timothy blushes me and smiles."Let us be off,yeah?" I remark. TImothy nods and we get out the car.I hand the note to a curious AntiWanda."so you've seen better,eh?." I huff chasing Foop." So your ass isn't the bees knees." Foop laughs "Get over it." I chase him io the family follows behind."Your a baby,what do you know?" I ask."I wanna know how many asses have he been checking out." Victoria remarks." I was wondering the myself."Gary says.

"Not many." Foop says hiding behind his mother."Who's got a better ass then Father?" NegaTimothy asks"Why Timothy ofcourse." Foop replies, sitting on his mothers head."He does ,doesn't he." NegaTimothy and Gary looks at them stunned. He turns away blushing."I can't argue with that logic." I concede. As we wonder through the isle the boys pick up any toy they wish. Timothy wander off and I follow him. He picks up stuffed pink unicorn. His eyes light up as he plays with it. I walk over to him. "Do you like that Timothy?" I ask Timothy put it back and shakes his head.I pick up the doll. "You can have it,if you do?" I tell him. I kneel down next to him."Their's no shame it liking cute anti fairies are supposed to hate them. Yet here a been full of them,just waiting for a young antifairy to take one home." Timothy shyly takes the doll.

He looked adorable hugging it. I stand and take his hand."Come let's find the others." We soon catch up to the others. Timothy pulls me back. I look at him points to where the other's are. I turn to see Cosmo and Wanda with them. I turn back to really were hiding from them. I take the doll and his pad and pencil. I write a note to Father."I'll see you in a half.I tell him. I kiss him on his forehead and foop him to Pixie walk to the group." Now what?"I ask."Come to give yourself early?" Wanda glares at me."Where timmy." She snaps." I realize is you made us sign the contract,then you must have him." Cosmo looks at me funny."AntiME,I didn't know you liked pink unicorns."He remarks pointing to me ,I forgot about this thing.

"Father you found it." NegaTimothy exclaims taking it from my hand." Man I was worried they's be sold out." Wanda looks at him coldly."You wanted it." She asks."Their's a bin half full of them." I remark."Obviously someone's buying them." Wanda looks back at me."Your buying your son a girls toy?" she asks. I merely shrug. "A toy's a toy."I reply."As long as it makes my child happy,I'll get it." I look at my watch."Should you be wasting time grasping at straws?" I ask."our shall we swing by the pet store and pick you up collars" They both jump and poof away. I hope they weren't headed for pixie world. "Collars?" Gary remarks looking at me."I made them sign a contract,that says they'll be our slave if they don't find timothy in the next 12 hours"Do TImmy knows about that?" Victoria asks."No,please don't tell him till their times up." I reply. My family agrees."This may turn into a fine game of keep away.

End of antiCosmo's POV

Pixie world

Timmy's POV

I look around the office. Hp has redecorated since I was last here. There were more pastels I walk over to the desk. HP was busy filling out some forms. I wonder what their for. I peek over his shoulder. He was signing a clearance form so santa could enter pixie world. Man pixies had paper work for everything. "Hi Timmy." HP says. I look up to see him looking at me. HP pulls me to his lap."What brings you?" I hand him the note dad gave hands it back and sighs."Why are they bothering us?" He sighs. "Shouldn't they be searching earth." I smiles at me. He reaches into his desk and pulls out some chocolate candy."Did you know we pixies have a huge sweet tooth?" He ask handing me some." I shake my head and pop in a chocolate.

"It's a little known fact." HP says." but it's true, in fact their a lot of candy factories in pixieworld. I look at him shocked."Do you really hate fun?" I writes, I hesitate to give it to him,but do anyway. "Nah,We just pretend we do to piss off the fairies."He says."Wanna know why?" I nod. HP leans close to me. "Because they look down on us,for being different." He whispers to me."Plus they turned human kids against of,with their lies." I look at him shocked."it's true." Hp says"do you believe me?" He asks after a short pause.I think a moment and nod. "Good kid." He says patting me on the head.I chuckle . There a atomic Poof in the room.I power dive under the desk. I sit shaking, I here a ping,and I'm looking at another set of looks under his desk at me."I hand him dad's note."He reads it and nods. He discreetly pings up another note."Damn it robert's quit fooling around and get back to work." Sanderson shouts."This is the last time I'm pinging you to the bathroom,I suggest you memorize the building layout already."

Sanderson winks at me a pings me off. I wonder were I guy who looks like the red HP look under his desk at me. I hand him the letter Sanderson gave me. "He reads it then tells me to come out. "Hi,Timmy."He says. "I'm HAP. The head AntiPixie." He picks me up and sits me on his lap. You should be safe here."HAP adds."The fairies think Your grandpa HP hates me." I smile at him I've never seen a antipixie before."You haven't ever seen my kind before have you?" HAP asks. I shake my head. "well we're a lot like pixies, but more perverted. "He laughs.I laugh as well.I look at his bird like wings and point to them"Wanna touch them? He ask."I nod."Go ahead." I reach out and touch them. They felt so soft. "Wow a human." Someone shouts. I turn to see antiSanderson. "This is Timmy." HAp 's our guest for the time being." Wow,he look just like my boyfriend." AntiSanderson says."Do you know NegaTimmy?" I write that he's my brother and give him the page."

Antisanderson looks at me shocked."He didn't say he had a brother the same age as him." AntiSanderson pout." What else have he's been keeping from me? A drug habit? children born out a wedlock. Kids born IN wedlock. Ye GODS,Is MY NT married with Children?" I can't help but laugh. HAP rolls his eyes."NegaTImmy is too youn to get married,let alone have kids legitimate,or illegitimate. I'm sure he has never even seen drugs first hand,An TImmy was just recently adopted." HAP get a grip and calm the hell down. AntiSanderson calms down.

The AntiEugene floats in."Sire your son's here." antiEugene says before looking at me. "and in case you haven't noticed." He adds."There's a human on your should get that checked out" I laugh as HAP face palms." He's a kid not a tumor."HAP snaps. AntiEugene comes cover and looks."HEY your right." AntiEugene says."He's not growing out your leg."I almost fall over laughing. "What the hell made you think he was?" HAP shrugs. "Hey,I have not Idea where human come from."Hap growls at hom."Same place Pixies and antipixies come from?"HAP snaps."AntiSanderson looks at him puzzle."They hatch out of egg too." He asks. "Duh." HAP replies."Right TImmy?" I shake my head." No?" HAP asks surprised. "I sake my head again."damn I was sure that's where you came from." HAp says."AntiRichard floats into the room."dad if you don't want to see me just say so."He says."Wow a human Kid." He adds AntiPinging me over to him.

He looks A lot like my boyfriend Gary." Wow,not only are Gary and NegaMe gay,they both already had cute boyfriends"He's visiting,till the fairies that's chasing him leaves his house." HAP says. "Wow I've never heard of a human running AWAY from fairies." AntiRichard remarks. There's a foop in the room. "Hey Havoc!" HAp call."Where do Human babies come from?"dad looks at puzzled. "how the bloody hell should I know." Dad replies." I have a hard enough time, figuring out what they eat." Dad come and takes me."You had Timothy with you."Dad continues."Why didn't you ask him?"I write,Actually,like most mammals the mother gives birth to the baby." and give it to him."He doesn't, know do he?" HAP asks. "He actually does." Dad says."According to Timothy,their born the same way we antifairies are."

Dad look at me."You must have been terrile confused when Cosmo got pregnant."Dad remarks."I nod. "Ready to finish shopping?" Dad ask, I nod bid out antipixie friends goodbye,and head back to the store was a mess."I write "what happened. and give the page to reads it and look at me sadly"Fairies ransacked the place."He say."I'm sorry." I try to write,but my hand is kneel beside ham and stops me.I hug him,hoping he wasn't made at me."Calm down Timothy." Dad says. "it's not your fault fairies behave this way.I here a huge foop and the store was back to normal. "okay shopper's."They casher says."We back in crowd cheers."Hey it's the human kid."someone shouts. I hide behind dad."So the fairies didn't find him."Someone else shouts. To my surprise every one . "Like I siad,your safe here Timothy."dad says."We will not turn you over to the fairies." I smile to My self. I take my pad and write"I should have ran away to AntiFairyworld a LOOONG time ago." And hand it to dad. dad laughs. You would have been very welcomed here." He replies.

We meet up with the family and resume shopping.I tell them about my time in antipixie world."Funny,mom guessed right way where human babies came seemed proud about it. After we pay for the toys. We head to the mall to do some holiday shopping I puzzled,that there was no mall santa an ask mom about it."santa,usually don't give present's to anti children of any kind." She says. "I write, then why celebrate christmas at all?" I give her the smiles at me. "In the antiworlds, the 25th of december is dah longest night of da year." Mom says" We anti's love the night that's what we celebrate." "So why do you sleep at night."I write. Mom laugh. "babeh,it's night time now?" She says. Mom lean close to me." Wanna see antifairy world da way we anti's see it?" She ask." I nod. "I don't have to where some ugly goggles do I?" I write. "No babeh." She giggles."Just close yur eyes." I close my eyes I feel here kiss my forehead.A warm glow comes over me.

I open my eyes. the plain mall was transformed to a winter wonderland. Mom's dark blue clothes tuned burgundy and deep red. It looked cute on her. Dad wore shades of dark green and red. every one was wearing colors. Not just dark colors. But dark and bright colors, like on earth."I'm so busy looking around I don't seek dad come behind me. "what's with him." He asks."He's seeing what we see."Mom asks. " He's going to have a interesting time riding home."Uncle antiRip says. I felt so happy I could explode."Man, I wanna live here forever!" I shout. I freeze in place I spoke. I actually spoke.""Timmy,You Spoke." NegaMe shouts. He, Gary and Foop rush over to me."I knew you could do it TImothy." Foop cheers."Way to go TimTIm." Gary says Mom and dad float over to me. They both were beaming.

"Nothing heals the young heart,better then a mother's love." Dad says. " They both hug me."I so happy for you babeh." Mom says. " Good for you Timmy."uncle antiRip says. Vicky picks me up and kisses me. "I missed your voice twerp." She says. I hug here.I was so happy I was more then happy,I was home, I was over them moon.

End of Timmy's POV

fairyworld

Cosmos POV

I look at my watch so much time has pass. We were down to 10 were already down day and a half. I almost screamed. I'm picking up Poof from my mom. He was driving her up the wall. I knock at her door. She opens it. She looked like she haven't slept as long as I have. She wordlessly shoves Poof into my arms and slams the door. "momma,I need his diaper bag." I call. She slings it out the window. I sighs and go pick it up. "Where's Timmy?" Poof asks."I don't know." I admit. "We're still looking for him." I poof us home. wanda was pacing Timmy's room . Jorgan was with here. "we raided pixie world, antifairyworld and for good measure antiPixie world."Jorgan says " I even got bit by a tiny antiPixie."

I put Poof down on the bed. I feel so weak. My wings felt like lead. I lay down ang wonder what it would be like to be owned by AntiMe Maybe it won't be so bad. He might give me a nice collar. one of these snazzy ones,with the jewels on it. He had a nice living room. Maybe he'll give me and wanda a nice bed by the fire. He'd take us walks. Teach me to maul people. Rub my tummy."Cosmo,What are you doing?" Wanda asks. "I think I've lost my mind." I reply rolling onto my back."Cosmo get off you lazy ass and help." Jorgan shouts. I get up and float to gives me a hug."Hang in there sweety." She says I nod. You two check the pixie world again. I'll keep pressuring the antifairies." wanda poof us their. Hp looked pissed off to see us."What?" He snaps.I float to him. "Do you think AntiMe will let me sleep by the fire?" I ask. HP look at me like I lost mind.

End of Cosmo's POV,  
Wanda's POV

I pull Cosmo away from HP. Poor dear really is cracking up. Cosmo!" I shout when he's pinged from me.I look around to see him sitting in HP"s chair. You need to rest."HP says. "Can't sleep, I got to find Timmy." cosmo says, tearing up again.""Hey HP,do you thing Antime will give me weekends off to look for Timmy?" I rush to his side. Cosmo takes Poof into his arms. "Come on Cosmo."I tell him."We have to check Pixie inc." I felt as weak as Comso looked. "Okay Wanda."Cosmo says. Hp Takes us on tour of pixie inc. The pixies there glared at us. I Bump it a small one. "You look tired." He remarks." I am." I tell him."Would you like me to fetch you some coffee?"He ask"some hot chocolate perhaps."

Before I can answer a larger pixie comes and grabs him."Don't you dare harm ,My cubie." The larger pixie snapes." I wasn't going to hurt hi." I reply , feeling confused."I was offering her a warm beverage." The Cubie says. The large pixie eyes me suspiciously."Come along marks."The larger pixie says." I don't want you to end up accused of something. The little cubie pixie waves to me and flutter's behind the larger one."MAn pixies are weird." I think to myself." I hope we find Timmy,I heard AntiCosmo hangs out with them."

End Of Wanda's POV

AntiFairy world.

We walked looked around with deep fascination. Out the corner of my eye I saw a curious was a blond boy and his fairy. Timothy Hides behind Foops him into a black cat and places him in a bag."You!" the blond boy shouts. storming over to me.I recognize his fairy,he was juandissimo. I knew his counterpart. His Counterpart dates AntiBlonda. "what can I do for you?" I looked as though he wanted to flee." I glare at the trembling fairy."Remy,perhaps he should leave." Juandissimo says."Not till He cough up Timothy."Remington replies."Unlike your sniviling fairy,I don't take orders from you." I tell him. The boy lounges at me knocking him to the ground."He tries to hit me bust i catches his hands."Give him back damn it!"He scream"He may be nothing to you,but he's everything to me!"

The poor child look exhausted beyond was dreadfully light for his size."dat's says pulling him off me."Remy,we should go." Juandissimo says"I think you pissed him off." Remington struggles weakly against antiwanda."I don't care."Remington Sobs."If you want to leave then go.I'm not leaving without Timothy." Juandissimo looks at him shocked. "But is I leave you here,you'll get marked as dead,and I'll be reassigned."He says."it's you choice." Remington says looking at his fairy."stay and fight with me or leave." juandissimo raise his wand. A raise mine as well."I'll never forget you remington."Juandissimo says and poof away. Remington Looks shocked at where the fairy floated.I think we all did. We continue on our way. AntiWanda carries a shocked Remington with here. We were waiting for his fair to come back. Timothy took in the sight from the comfort of the shopping was just as well.I don't want him over exerting himself. after a while we here a atomicpoof. Jorgan looks shocks at remington."wow,your still alive?" He gasp."I've only been here fifteen minutes."Remington snaps."Where's Juandissimo?" Jorgan 's been reassigned."Jorgan says, says before turning to me. I leap out the way of his sudden blast."Where's Turner." HE demands"For the last time I don't know."I snap. Jorgan suddenly turns from me to Gary.I look at him puzzled.

You should be on unwish Island."Jorgan snaps"AntiRip dashes in front of his terrified boy."you should be in fairy world."AntiRip snaps."Jorgan glares down at him."Move" Jorgan demands. "No on your life."AntiRip growls. "Jorgan reaches for the foops him away."Why don't you just go home!." Foop remarks."You have . . ."Silence."Jorgan shout. "Stay away from unwish island." Jorgan says. "I trust that's were you sent the all you know better then to defy the fairy kingdom." And with a atomicpoof he's gone. Father,I think we should head home." NegaTimothy says "I want to make sure Gary's okay." AntiRip adds. I nod and foop us runs to his father. AntiRip hugs his trembling child."Stupid fairy." I think to myself."We defy you by merely existing."

"Cozzie,what should we do with this youngin."Antiwanda ask holding a a shocked Remington."AntiRip takes 's in shock." antiRip reports. I'm going to take him to rest."He exit with Gary following close behind. I take ths moment to foop TImothy back to normal Timothy rushes over to poor boy shook violently."Timothy,calm down." I tell him,lowering myself to his tries to speak but his word are muted. I pull him int my arms and hold him a he sobs franticly."Father,how come he can't speak anymore." Foop ask."I don't know." I reply. But I do know this,it has something to do with the faires. For some reason Timothy's avoiding them like they have the plague." I try to Pull TImothy back,but he only tightens his hold on me."/Ill put on lunch."AntiWanda says." we can leave back out when we done eating." I nod."I'll help you."Vicky says following Antiwanda.

I pick up TImothy as float to my chair. I sit down and cradle him in my lap. NegaTImothy and Foop comes to my side. I stroke Timothy's hair and he begins to calm down,"TImothy?Are you afraid of fairies?" I ask.I wait a beat,before looking down at just looked up at me."well?"I ask. Timothy looks down sadly."I'll take that as a yes." I tell doesn't correct me."Are you afraid of Cosmo and Wanda?" Negatimothy asks Timothy mumbles something.. "What?" Foop asks."I said I hate them."Timothy says look at him shocked."Why?" I ask "Because it's their fault he hurt me."Timothy scream." They left me with him. They let him hurt me." I'm shocked my his world." The other fairies let him do it too.I begged for their help."TImothy sobs." They lied and said they would,but they called him to get take me back to. . "

Timothy word stop cold,as breath seemed to be robbed from him."TImothy breath!" I shout."Oh gods,I'll be good!.Don't hurt me please don't hurt me."Timothy sob."I don't want to back to the room again." I shake Timothy,trying to pull him back.I feel him tense up." HE eyes focus on me."Dad?"I says confused. "yes,it's me daddy." I call to him. Tears fall from the child."Please don't let him hurt me any more daddy." TImothy says and faints.I pull him close and hold him tightly "I'll never let him touch you again." I vow."I swear Timothy,I'll protect you." I look to my sons. I need only look at the convection that burned in their eyes to know they vowed the same foop into the room." Is everything alright."She ask "I heard screaming."

"Everything i fine dear." I tell her. "We're just having a breakthrough." What kind?" Father say sitting across from me."Grandfather,the fairies hurt Timmy." NegaTimothy sobs racing to his grandfather."Fill me in tonight."AntiWanda says."I nod and she foops out the room."I want details now."Edward growls I feel them in on what just transpired."who ever it was,Comso and Wanda trusted this person blindly." HP says. "I can't believe they'd drop a kid cold like that?" Edward adds,cradling a upset Foop on his lap"oh by the way,I think Cosmo's coming unglued."Father says."he asked me if you'd let him sleep by the fire." Father says. I look to the fireplace."Meh,why not." I reply. I look at my watch. "Eight hour to go." I tell them "They smile at me.

End of AntiCosmo's POV

Later  
Timmy's POV

I wake up with a whimper.I hurt all over again. "Drink this."I here someone say. I feel something press against my lips.I open my mouth. and a warm syrup flows in. It tasted strange, but delicious.I open my eyes as the pain melts away. dad was giving me something. "good boy,drink all you medicine."Dad says I drink the medicine and he let's me sit head felt grain felt like it was gluing it self back together."dad I think I have a hang over."I moan."I think you need to indulge in alcohol to get those."Dad chuckles. I smile at him. Be a lamb and call remington to lunch."Dad says. "Okay." I reply and head to the bedroom. I figured he was in one of the guest I get upstairs I hear crying. I follow the sound to Remy.

I knock on the door."Scram anti."He shouts"I'm not eating a damn thing till you release my at least you show me he's safe. I come in and sit on the bed. I place my hand on his head."Don't cry Remy." I tell him. "I'm okay."Remy looks at me shocked."Timothy." He hugs me and cries in my arms. so that's why Dad wanted me to get him.I pull him to his feet and lead him out the room"Are we escaping?"He asks."Why,our human parents suck,and the fairies would happily leave is for dead." I reply."Let's stay place rocks." "but its full of antifairies."Remy says. "What's wrong with antifairies?" I ask"Remy pulls me to a stop."They have poisonous fangs."He says.I look at him. That scare you?" I ask "I thought that was cool."

"They drink BLOOD!"He shouts.""What?" I gasps. I grab his arm and pull him along I don't stop till I reach the kitchen. I swing open the fridge. Sure enough it had blood in it. They had blood pudding, blood Jello and something called blood crunchies. I'm pulled back the fridge swings shut. "Timothy,come eat your lunch." I hear dad laugh. I look up at ,you drink blood." I shout with glee."dad looks at me shocked.

End of TImmy's POV,  
AntiCosmo's POV

I look at my boy shocked. Most human freak out when they hear a being drink blood. fearing their kind is about to be sucked looked out right giddy about it.I still fee ill at ease. I didn't want him to fear me. I feel Him take my hand."Relax dad." He says " It's cool,I still trust you,please don't get upset." I smile at Timothy. My heart calming down."You do know,we'd never harm you,yeah?" I ask. Timothy just laughs."Duh."He says. "Your my dad."Remy look at his look he's gone mad."You trust them and not faires?" Remington spits out. Timothy only shrugs."I have my reasons." He says simply walking past me."Hey mom,what's for lunch!" TImothy shouts. "Remington dashes after him.

We sit down to our 's this?" Remington asks."It's fried chicken."AntiWanda replies."With mac and cheese and collards." "Hey, is there any unique kinds of animals you eat?" Timothy asks"What kind are you hoping for?" NegaTimothy asks. "something cool like a dinosaur, or fifty foot pokadotted chickens, I wouldn't mind trying dragons. or southern fried sand worm." Timothy replies.I nearly choke laughing. "We'll swing by the super market and you can see the selection first hand."AntiRip says"Let me tell ya right now booboo."Gary adds."There ain't no dragons."TImothy looks at him,with a pout. "can you order it online?" He shrugs."We'll web surf for it tomorrow. He promises"Blast,now I want to taste dragon." Foop huffs. I check my watch. They had six hours left.

"what's with the asks. "Meh,he probably gat a hot idea for world conquest."Timothy replies. I smile at TImothy."Want to help?" I ask. Timothy smiles back."No thanks. I'll stay behind a babysit." He replies. "What makes you think I'm staying behind. "Foop huffs."Your a baby."Timothy points out."You gotta nap sometimes." "blast." Huff Foop. When Our meal is done. We head out for a and Nega Timothy race around the supermarket. Antiwanda picks up needed groceries. Vicky gives her a hand. Gary stays close to AntiRip's side.I'm sure he's still shaken from his ordeal with Jorgan.I noticed Timothy had stopped in a isle. He was staring at something. "What are you looking at?" I ask. He points to a box that deep fired pixie wing."I'm sure it's not made with real pixie wings.

"I'm not so sure."Timothy replies."That had that same product in fairy picked up a box and said it was, mmm mmm pixie lickin good." I chill crawls up my spine. "I summon my courage and pick up a and I look at the ingredients our horror pixie wings were first on the list."EEEWWW" Timothy and I shout as I cast the box down in stare at it as though it was about to leap at our throats."what do we do?" TImothy asks. "pixie made products banned here,so I'll need to have a word with manager." I reply "Dude, where the hell they get that many wings" Timothy asks."I don't want to know".I reply . Timothy and I jump out our skins when father comes up behind us."it's a box."HE says."I'm sure it won't try to kill you."

Father goes up to it and picks it up."Deep fried pixie wings."He looks at us and smiles."so that;s what got you freaked out."He says."Timothy and I ,both nod."Relax it's not made with real pixie wings. pixies make fake pixie wings and sell them to pixie hating worlds."father explains. "We pixie's haven't klept a wing since Thomas was a boy." Timothy looks at father puzzled."who's Thomas." Timothy ask."IT's Sanderson's first name" I tell him. "Thomas Edward Sanderson." Timothy nods in understanding."By the way.:"Father says."You can call me grandfather if you want." I smile to father."Can I call you gramps." Timothy asks. "Sure,that's what Gary calls me." Edward rushes by with a cart full of children. "Hey havoc,their having a sale on little boys."Edwards says "Buy four and get a baby free."From the look on remingtons face. He's completely forgotten his fears."Yyou seem to be down one." I tell Edward."Here take mine." I add a giggling Timothy to the cart. And Edward speeds off. I check my watch. "How long?" Father asks.I smile Five more hours

End of AntiCosmo's POV

Turner's house.

wanda's POV

I looked at he map of and I had searched every inch of it.I look over at Cosmo. Panic have set in, He was curled up on the bed sobbing. Poof floated next to me ,helping me search.I think back to the day we left. TImmy didn't even look at us. He just said He'll be hugged Poof week later he was gone. Vanished. We searched high and low. We even checked crocker's house. Police were everywhere. Soon the police stopped looking. The Turner's moved on. It felt like the world stopped caring. "mommy,weill we every see timmy again?" Poof ask."Of course Sweety." I tell him But to be honest. I doubt we'll even be free tomorrow. Or even alive.

Poof and I poof to antifairy wasn't I can find proof Timmy was here I can have him charged with kidnapping Before we get far,someone Foop in front of us.I'm knocked to the ground. I look up to see AntiCosmo holding look terrified. "Give him back?I scream. To my surprise he gives him back. "Why are you in my house?" AntiCosmo asks."We're looking for Timmy." I reply. "I know your desperate,given you the little time you have." .AntiCosmo says."But it give you no right to invade other people's home."I float up and glare at him."Since when to Anti's count as people." I snap. AntiCosmo eyes darken to a deep blood red. I back away frightened. I clutch Poof as he raise his wand. I shield my son from him,and wait to be blasted. I hear a Foop. I wait a beat.

"Wanda? Poof? What are you doing?" I hear Cosmo ask."Are you losing you mind like me?" I open my eye to see us back In TImmy's room. "Why did anticosmo zap us back?"I wonder aloud. "Why not he's already won."Cosmo sigh. "Sweety,don't say that." I tell him. "Wanda We only have four hours." Cosmo sighs."It's take a christmas mericle to find him." That's it .?" Poof Shouts. What's it." I ask"We'll ask santa to help us."Poof says Cosmo and I smile.I poof us to the north pole. we get glares from the elves but I don't care. Santa agrees to see use. "We set in the waiting room. I watch the time tick by.I don't care,we had this in the bag.

End of Wanda's POV

AntiPixie world

HP's POV

I sat in Happy's desk. Sipping a mug of peppermint coffee"Making the usual toy run this year?" I ask. "Yup,delivering toys to the naughty boys and girls."Happy smile fades. "Timmy's on the naughty list this year?" He says."I sit up in my seat."Why?" I gasp. "The kids a saint." Happy put's a letter on the desk in front of me. I look at it. To santa was written in Timmy's hand writing I take the letter ut and read it.

Dear Santa

I don't want anything for myself this year. I'll just wish for something. I'm writing this letter for someone else. A little antiFairy baby named Foop I know he's been naughty this year. But he's just a little baby. And This is his first christmas. Is there any way You could give him a gift If you can't give him a big gift. Can you at least bring him a teddy bear. a little blue one with bat wings. I know it'll mean a lot to him. And might encourage to be good in the coming year.

Lot's of love,Timmy

"How the Hell this get him on the naughty list." I think to myself as I wipe away stray tears."I know how could such a heart felt letter,get him on the naughty list." Happy asks I look at my counterpart and nod."Helping a anti in any way get's you put on the naughty list. "He says. " is good." I put the letter down."How the hell is that good."I ask."Ounce you on the permanent naughty list,santa stops tracking you."Happy says."He's stop tracking Timmy according to my records A month ago."I lean back in my chair,and sip my coffee."So not even santa himself knows Where Timmy is."I remark."Right. Happy says. I smile. "By Tomorrow,Timmy will be given up for dead." I tell him. And Cosmo and wanda will be Enslaved by the family." Happy come and kiss my cheek."That's when Timmy training begins." Happy laughs."Merry christmas to time Evil Wins."I smile at just Timmy." I till him. "A child named Remington,Have been left for dead,by the fairies.

Hap looks at me shocked."Really he asks. Really."I confirm. I looked up his record. He was already marked as a trouble were going to drop him anyway."damn that's cold."Happy sigh."True,but it gives us a another human child on a roster." I point out."that's true." Happy Smiles I look at me watch. "How long do we have."happy asks. "Two more hours."I reply

End of HP's POV

AntiFairy world.  
AntiCosmo's POV

I watched as the children decked the was completely at ease. He even gotten over us drinking blood. I look at timothy. I was so glad that vibrant glow was back in his eyes. I, myself was on pins and needle. I was winning actually winning. I wasn't going to pop the cork till the time run out. Then again the boy,who pulled out the last moment mericle was on my side.I look up. AntiWanda was fluttering around me. She looked like she was going to explode with joy. She floats down to me."How ,long Cozzie?" She ask. one more hour." I smile. she leap ab continue tu buzz around the room. I feel at tug at my sleeve. I look down to see Timothy looking up at me." Psst dad,I got something to tell you. "Timothy tell me. "Oh?What?" I ask. He motions me to come closer. I lean down to him.

"yes?"I ask. Timothy leans close to me. "I love you daddy." He whisper in my kisses me on the cheek. I pull my boy into a tight hug."I love you too Timothy."I whisper back Timothy pulls back and looks up ant AntiWanda. "What's with mom?" He asks,Looking at her circle above."oh,she's always get hyper when it near christmas eve." I tell him. I was true. "she just has a extra reason to be smiles up at her."Man,Mom is so cute." He remarks. I look at him stunned. I never heard a non anti,save the pixies call my beloved cute. He really did see the world in our eyes. "You think so?" I nod. I remember when I first saw her." He says."I thought she looked little china doll. Complete with perfect pigtails and charming bat wings."

So it isn't the sight spell. He just thought she was it make his word's mean that much more. ""what did you think when you saw me?" I ask. Timothy looks at me then looks away blushing. "I can't tell you." He says"Oh come on,I promise not to get mad." I assure him."I thought ,Wow when did Cosmo become hot."He says before burying his face in his hands. So the boy fancies me. Pinch me,I think I'm dreaming. I pull him to my arms. He looked to adorable with his face in his hands. I supress the urge to begin his training here and now. after all we mustn't jump the gun " have nothing to feel shy about."I tell him."Uncle Eddie said AntiBeings and Pixies were polyamorous,Is that true?" Timothy asks I nod."It's true.I confirm."He also said you guy's don't limit your love,even when it come to age and family. So even incest was legal,is that true to?" "Yes,it is." I confirm,wondering what he was getting at.

A deep blush colors his lovely wasn't looking at me anymore. "I was just wondering." He begins"Yes?" I urge him."Never mind!" He shouts suddenly,leaping from my lap. He scurries to pats him on the head. He takes TImothy's hand and lead him back to me."Go on."NegaTimothy tells Timothy."Ask him.." NegaTimothy pushes TImothy forward. "Ask me what?" I ask. "Would you . .want to . .be. . my boyfriend." Timothy stammers,looking down shyly."I can't believe my little blue eyes. I could only stare at him shocked."father,Timmy's waiting for a answer." NegaTimothy says."I'd be honored." I breath out.I lean down to him."so long as you don't mind having a evil boy look up at me with a smile."I don't mind at all."He places a kiss upon my lips and runs off giggling. I stare in his wake. "Man he's cute."NegaTimothy remarks."Isn't he though."How long now?" He asks. I look at me watch. "a half hour to go.." I reply.

TImothy and Remy race out the room. "Where are you boys going?" I call. "TImothy showing me to the bathroom." Remington shouts back."Told them not to get that extra large big chug."Victoria laughs."Speaking a big chugs."Foop says."Someone change me." victoria walks to Foop and plucks him out the air."come one Little bit,I'll chang you."She says."Thanks babeh."Antiwanda calls."No problem mom."Victoria calls back. I pull Nega Timothy to my lap."He fidgeted on my lap" Man I feel like I'm waiting for new years."NegaTimothy remarks."I know booboo."Gary says."I want so badly to keep him." "I just want him to be safe."Edward says. I agree."I wanna be his momma."AntiWanda cheers. Time seems to slow to a crawl. I hear a poof in the room. I look at my watch. fifteen minutes to go. I look to Cosmo and Wanda."Your early,come to to be fitted for you collar?" I ask"We know you have Timmy."Wanda shouts."Santa told us he as here." My heart leaps into my throat. I don't show my fear."Your bluffing."I sneer. I stand and walk over to them." If you have spoken to He would have told you I don't have Timothy." I tell them,calling their bluff. "I'll ether win big,or Lose it all." I think to myself."Ether way,I'll hide him till my last breath."

"You have Ten minutes." Father says pinging into the room with uncle I have them I measure them for collars. "Wanda is to busy looking at uncle HAp to notice. Cosmo look at me as I measure him."Can I sleep by the fire?" He asks." don't wanna sleep in a kennel." I look at him puzzled. "you really have lost it haven't you? "I ask."I think it's because I haven't slept in two weeks."Cosmo replies.I foop up a nice bed by the fire. I measure Poof for his collar. "Why are there antiPixies here." Wanda asks." Because unlike other magic beings,Pixies embrace their counterparts."NegaTimothy says "They got bitchin theme parks and resorts." Father adds."By the way you have five minutes left." Out the corner Of my eye I see Timothy peeking in. I wave him to hide. Thank evilness he does so.

Wanda race in his direction. I foop in front of her. "Move it!" She shouts."what in blazes are you doing?" I ask."I'm going to teare this place apart to find Timmy."She snaps."You will not rip apart my home." I snap back. Poof rush past me .I try in vain to catch him. as I try to do so,Cosmo and wanda slips by as well. I rush in to the was holding a squirming Wanda. Remington pinned down Cosmo. Foop held down Poof. Timothy was nowhere in sight. "Remy.,I thought you were dead." Wanda gasp."Hi ghost Remy."Cosmo call to him."No Juandissimo left me for dead." Remington says."Jorgan saw me alive and still left me." Wanda looked at him horrified."Why would Jorgan. do that?" Wanda asks."Because he's a moster."Victoria snaps Wait was Jorgan the monster Vicky thought, had eaten Timothy."No your a Monster." Wanda snaps back."Your a cruel and wicked girl,who like nothing more then to torture Timmy."

Victoria drops Wanda."Your lying."She stammer,in tear."Why would you say that?" Victoria backs away frighten from looks at her shocked,obviously puzzled by Victoria's reaction."You. .you stay away from me you horrible little fairy." Victoria and AntiRip rush to her cries into AntiRip. AntiRip stares daggers at Wanda"Calm yourself darling." AntiRip says."Come,let's get you a glass of hot cocoa." Kay."Victoria sniffle." " Hope yo happy bitch."Snaps gary. "Wanda looks at gary shocked."How did you get off unwish island." Wanda asks. "I . .um. I.. "Gary stammer fear,clear in his voice."What are you up too?" Wanda asks. "Nothing." Gary shouts. "Leave him alone." AntiRip growls."I don't know how you got off,but I'm sending you back."Wanda says. Then with speed I never knew a human capable grab Wanda's wand and slams Wanda to the wall."Don't you dare threaten my child."Victoria growls glaring at Wanda. She then drops Wanda and snaps her wand in half.

AntiRip rushes over to Gary. Poor Gary falls weakly into his father arms Victoria race over to them."They pull her into their embrace. I smile at the happy little family I look at my watch and smile. Not only was time's was a good fifteen minutes past. "TIme's UP" I declare."Go hand in your resignation and come right back. The fairies look at me defeated and Poof away.

End of AntiCosmo's POV

Fairyworld.

Wanda's POV

I felt so numb We get to Jorgan's office and wait for him to see us. Jorgan will see you now."Binky float into jorgan office" You two look like hell."Jorgan remarks."Duh,we started looking like hell a week ago."Cosmo snaps."Well get it together,you can't greet your new godchild looking like that." Jorgan say."We're resigning." I tell him Jorgan reaches into his desk and pulls out some forms. "Okay,sign,this."He says."Don't you even want to know why?" I ask. "No not really."Jorgan replies." Don't you care." Poof almost cries. "Jorgan rolls his eyes,"Look I have no time to talk about your feeling." Jorgan snaps."I have a list of fairies dieing to take your place. If you fall apart because one human kid get's lost,then I have no use for you."

Cosmo and I quietly fill out the was nothing left to say. We hand them to jorgan He makes sure we filled them out properly. After three correction. He send them off. I wait a beat. Two new wand appear. and a new rattle for poof. "Jorgan takes ours and hands us our new one. "These are civilian wands." Jorgan says. "They can't grant wishes,and limited power outside fairy it sparingly" And With that he atomicpoof us out the building."He didn't even question why your wand was broken."Cosmo remarks.I don't reply. I just poof us to antifairy world. Collars are fooped onto us. "AntiCosmo float to us." Welcome slaves." He says "Hand me you wands."We give them to him. AntiCosmo hands them to HP."Yup,their civilian wands."HP confirms before breaking the wands and rattle. HP hands them to HAP, who tosses them into the fire place. I watch helplessly as they incinerate them,any hope of escape

"You can come out now babeh."AntiWanda shouts."Dare completely cut off from fairy world." To our shock Timmy strolls into the room. "are you sure?" He ask timidly. "Positive." AntiCosmo replies."You had him the whole Time!" I shout." Indeed." AntiCosmo replies."Thou you almost had be with the Santa bluff." Cosmo float to TImmy."We came to get you." He says."I don't care what AntiMe told ou,we came for you." Timmy walks past Comso and hops onto Sanderson's lap."I know."Timmy replies" I heard you the other day.""Sport why didn't you come out."I ask We would have protected you." "Liar!" Timothy screams."You would have told Jorgan where I was. You left me with him. you left him to torture me." I stare at him shocked. I turn to AntiCosmo,to my surprised he was staring shocked at Timmy.I turn back to Timmy. He was curled up in Sanderson arms crying Sanderson stroked his hair,comforting him"Wanda!" I here AntiCosmo shout as I fall backwards. I feel him catch me. He wild green eyes are the last thing I see, before darkness consumes me.

End of Wanda's POV.


	4. Chapter 4- Family ties

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

Family Ties

AntiCosmo's POV

I foop Cosmo and wanda to their beds by the fire. I felt sorry for them. The lack of sleep and the shock of Jorgan's betray,proved to much for them. Father pings a pillow onder their heads and a blanket over them. I look at Timothy. He sat silently, snuggling into Edwards arms. In his arms he held a sleeping Foop. I turn from them to Foop's counterpart, who was now trembling in a corner. I walk over to him. The poor child let out a terrified whimper, and curled up into a ball of tears. I gently pick him up."Calm,yourself Poof." I tell him. "Master AntiCosmo, won't harm you."Poof looks at me with puzzled eyes. "your my. . what?" Poof asks." I'm your new master." I tell him. I smile at my adorable new pet. I foop up a little puppy bed and place him in looks at the bed then at me. I take off the ugly purple one piece thing,and put him in a little night gown. Poof looks at the dress and beams happily. My word, I think the boy is a budding cross dresser. I give him a bottle of warm, milk and let him settle in his knew bed.

"Ready to talk,Timothy/"I call to my son,turning to him. " I don't want to talk about it." Timothy replies."Please don't make me dad." He looked at me with such fear in his eyes. I nod, and give him a smile. "When your ready." i tell him. NegaTimothy wonders over to cosmo and Wanda."What do we do with them?"He asks. "Use them."I reply." Are they really our slave?" Gary asks. Yes." I reply." We own them bet was legally binding." "Isn't slavery illegal?" Timothy asks. " Only on earth." I reply." Everywhere else it's very legal." Timothy looks at me,I could tell there was something he wanted to ask."Go on, Asks me anything." I urge him."How come you didn't make me your slave?" He asks,looking away from me. "Because,you were in a lot of pain when I found you." I reply." I love and respect you too much to take advantage of you in your hour of weakness."I look at Cosmo and Wanda"Them,not so much."

Victoria goes over and sits on the arm of Edwards chair. "Was I really a mean to you as that pink fairy says?" Victoria asks. Timothy smiles up at her. "Yeah,but don't worry about it.." Timothy says. "You don't to go back to being mean to me,And even back then I still liked you." Victoria smiles at him."Thanks twerp,I rather stay friends myself." Victoria stand and head over to her new love."When will my memory return?" She asks AntiRip."AntiRip gives a sad sigh."I don't know love,it could be weeks,it could be never." Victoria nods, And kisses him"I don't mind if it's never." She says."I have a feeling ,there nothing worth remembering anyway." "Okay ya lil varmints." AntiWanda call." Bed time."The children moan and march off to bed. We tuck them in, and wish them good night.

I sit in my chair,with AntiWanda perched on my lap. She was smiling ear to was I. We did it. The battle was ours. "I can't believe we pulled off the victory." Father says "Okay,we got the kid,now what?" Richard asks. "we teach em ta be one of us." AntiWanda "Timmeh's a good boy, who can't be evil. But,he's also got's a wild spirit,which makes him a good at being chaotic." she's right." I agree "When do we train him?" Thomas asks. "First thing in the morning Thomas." I reply with a smile. "Thomas smiles back."I missed hearing you call me that love." He coos. "I missed saying it." I tell him. " Let's retire for the night,AntiWanda seems to have fallen asleep." everyone agree and I pick up my sleeping darling."Will you be joining us tonight thomas?" I ask. "Sure, I don't need to work late tonight."He replies."we say our goodnight to everyone and turn in. Wen we get to the bed room,I lay antiWanda down, and foop her into her gown. I take my place by her side. Thomas get's in next to me. AntiWanda snuggles close to me. Thomas does as he too, is fast asleep.

I look to AntiWanda, so sweet,yet so , she never minds me having male partners. She even let me marry Thomas,but should another woman look my way. The poor girl soon finds herself on the bad end of a leopards attack.I chuckle at the thought. Thomas on the other hand was more mellow. He didn't mind other men flirting with me. I could fuck them all, is I wished. Of course should a suiter become so bold as to try and claim me for themselves. That's when they find them selves on the bad side of my dear little murderer. I kiss both my loves on the cheek. I begin to deft to sleep,when a stranger thought hit me." How in the world,will I fit TImothy into my bed?"

End of AntiCosmo's POV

Later that night.

Cosmo's POV

I wake un next to Wanda. Why am I on a dog bed? Oh yeah,I lost the bet. Now I'm AntiMe's slave. I look to see the fire place. At least he let me sleep by the fire. I roll onto my back. Timmy was here a along. He hide from me. He blamed me for what jorgan did to him. I sit up and run a shaky hand through hair."Why would he believe that?" I think to myself.I may be stupid,but I knew something wasn't right. I stager to my feet. I fall forward."You shouldn't be up." I here AntiMe say." Lay back down." Why?" Why did you make Timmy hate me?" I growl. "Do You hate that much?That'd you'd steal my son and turn him against me ?" To my surprise,AntiMe hugs me. "I didn't steal .He came with me willingly." AntiMe says. AntiMe leads me to a chair and sits me down."I didn't turn your child against you." He says. "You have your own people to thank for that."

I look at him puzzled. "What do you mean?" I ask. "He tried to run away from Jorgan." AntiMe replies."The other fairies,told him they'd help him. But turn him back over to jorgan when he let his guard down. That's why he hid from you." I look down. I couldn't understand how the other fairies let this happen. "How was he when you found him?" I ask. "Scared, badly hurt and unable to speak." Antime says. "In fact he only started speaking again mere hours ago." I feel antiMe hand on my shoulder."Why did you leave him in the first pace?" AntiMe asks. "Wanda and I were forced to go on a mandatory vacation." I tell him. "I didn't want to go,but it was go or lose Timmy."

I look up at AntiMe."do you think he planed this?" I ask"So he could hurt timmy?" AntiME look at me with sad eyes. "Not hurt,cosmo." AntiMe replies."I think he intended to kill the child. A medical exam show Timothy was being poisoned." I lean back in the chair, feeling both really sick, and really REALLY weak." He wanted to call me dad." I tell AntiMe" He asked if he could call me dad,and I said no." I chuckle darkly. IT sounded strange to my ears." Do you know why I told him no?" I ask. "Why?" AntiMe asks. "Because the rules told me to. Letting him call me that is a big ,no no." I reply." And like a good little fairy, I obeyed the rules. And in obeying the rules,I broke my sons heart."

The tear I was holding back overwhelm me. AntiMe me come to my side. He pulls me into his arms and holds me as I strokes my hair gently and holds me as I cry. Why was he bring so kind to me. I think back to the day I signed the contract. He looked at me with sympathy. Was he considering helping me. Was that contract merely a way to protect timmy?Man, my head was too muddled and confused to think. And that's on my good days."I'm sure he'll forgive you." AntiMe says." It'll take time,but I'm certain he still loves you." I look up at him shocked. AntiMe gave me a kind smile. "Take heart Cosmo." AntiMe adds kissing my forehead."Come you must rest." AntiMe helps me up and back into bed. "AntiMe,why were up?" I ,pulls the blanket over me."I came to cheek on you and Wanda."AntiMe replies."I was concerned about how you two fainted earlier." I let out a soft yawn. The bed felt so Cozy."Night AntiMe." I call to him. "Sweet dreams Cosmo." AntiMe replies.

Even later that night.

I stir when I hear voices nearby. I hear someone kneel next to me. A gentle hand runs through my hair. "Do you think they'll be okay?" I hear Timmy say. "They should be booboo." Gary replies."At least they'll get some sleep."Timmy says. He was worried about us do still care. "At least they'll stop harassing everyone." NegaTimmy says. He was were being a pain to everyone. I feel Timmy caress my cheek. I reach up and touch his hand. I open my eyes and look right into his."I'm so happy your safe." I tell him."I was so worried,and I missed you so much." Timmy lean forward. his forehead touching mine."Go back to sleep Cosmo." He says."Please forgive me Timmy."I plead."If I known,I never would have left you I swear."

"Shh shh shh,"Timmy whispers,wiping away my tears. "Don't cry get better,okay?" I nod."Okay Timmy." Timmy smiles at me. I heart flutter's when he does. I see Gary and NegaTimmy smiling at us. Timmy give Wanda a soft kiss in the cheek. That's my matter what he's always kind. Always such a loving boy.I close my eyes as sleep over takes me again. I was a slave,under AntiMe's control. I don't Understand. Why did I feel so relaxed?

End of Cosmo's POV

Next day.

Timmy's POV

I jump up in bed. I place a hand very my rapidly beating heart. I quickly regret sitting up so fast,as pain shouts through my body. I resist the urge to scream. I feel NegaMe get out of bed. Gary put a arm gently around me. "It's okay TImTim." Gary says. "NegaTimTim went to get your medicine. I lean against him and sob. I wonder if this horrible pain will ever go away. NegaMe come into the room with Uncle AntiRip. Uncle AntiRip changes my rubs healing lotion on my wounds and give me my pain medicine. The pain melts away."How your feeling Timmy?" uncle AntiRip asks. "I'm feeling better now."I reply."But the pain was horrible today." Uncle Antirip stokes my hand. "sadly someday will be worse then other." He says."But as you get better,you'll have more good day's then bad"

"I hope so." I sigh. "I know so." Uncle AntiRip says. Mom and dad comes to the door."Is Timothy alright." Dad asks."mom comes in and scoops me up."He woke up in pain." Uncle AntiRip says. "He's doing better now." "Mah poor babeh." Mom says smothering me with kisses."Mooooom,I'm okay." I chuckle. Mom looks at me,then smothers me with more float over to us." Will you people keep it down." He huffs"I'm trying to sleep,damn it" Mom sits me down and grabs a huffy Foop. HE glares at her,until she starts smothering him with kisses."Unhand me woman." Foop whines." I laugh at the two. So do Negame,before that is mom pounce on him too." I see AntiWanda is as affectionate as normal." Uncle AntiRip remarks, As mom tackles a fleeing Gary."Oh she's happy,Thomas slept with us last night." Dad says. I almost drool as I imagine dad and uncle Eddie in bed together. And I'd love to be the meat in that sandwich.

Mom helps me dress and we all head down stairs. on the way we bump into Uncle Eddie ,who was leaning on the wall."Are you alright thomas?" Dad asks. "I'm okay." He says." Just feeling lazy. "Dad picks him up and we continue on our way. "Down stairs Vicky's setting the table."I made breakfast."She says. "oh and Wanda's in the living room flipping out. Poof is still asleep. And Cosmo said he want's too go walkies. I don't know the slave protocol around here,but I just showed him to the bathroom and told him to go in 's back in the living room chasing his tail."I walk into the living room and sure enough. Wanda was on her bed hiding under the cover."this isn't happening. It's SO isn't happening." Wanda mutters." Any minute now I'll wake u." Cosmo was still chasing his tail. Poof was up,looking at his dad like he lost his mind. I turn and walk back into the kitchen. "How are dey?" Mom asks.

"Just as vicky said." I reply, "Except Poof is watching Cosmo chase his I tell them to come join us." That won't be necessary." dad says. "Why?" I ask sitting down." Dad sigh and pick up his paper."Because I rather eat,without being glared at thank you." I just nod. We eat in silence. It feels awkward. I wonder if a said something wrong. I slowly begin to wonder if dads mad at me. What if every ones mad at me. But what did I do wrong?" Maybe,I should say something." I think to myself. "But what if I make things worst." "Timothy." Dad calls." I look up at him. " My dear boy,why are you crying?" I touch my face. It was wet with tears." I. . I don't know." I sniffle. "Why is every one mad at me?" Dad pulls my to his lap. I snuggle into him. "Timothy,no one's angry with you."he says. "Why would you think that?" I look up at him."No one's talking." I tell him. "Every ones always talking."

Dad only laughs. "Your brothers are still trying to wake up. Victoria and you Uncle are to busy making a meal of each other to speak." Dad says." I'm reading my paper, your mother is read the comic section,And Thomas have fallin back to sleep as have Gary." I look at every one. It was just as dad says. "it's a sad fact, days mornings are full of lively chatter." Dad says." Other we're bare conscious." Dad pause to yawn. " Self included."I giggle. Dad pulls my food closer to us. I eat my breakfast ,while sitting on his lap. "Hey dad?" I call to him,looking at Uncle Eddie. "Yes Timothy?" Dad replies."Why do you call Uncle Eddie,Thomas.?" I ask. " Thomas is his first name." dad says."As his husband,I can call him by his first name."I look at him puzzled."How come you never called him that before?

Dad lets out a sad sigh. "Being gay is supposed to me illegal in all non antiworlds." Dad replies."Pixies,tend to ignore that rule. Put they have to hide it,in order to keep from being sealed away. With all the fairies poofing in. We couldn't risk it." "sorry." I sigh."I didn't know I was causing so much trouble." Dad hugs me."Don't be silly." He chuckles. "Your worth fighting for." "I am?" I ask" dad smiles at me."Indeed."

After breakfast. Mom but bacon and eggs in the bowls. NegaMe and dad help her carry them out. Cosmo dives into his food. Mom and Poof glares at their food. "Cosmo can Poof eat solids yet?" Dad ask." "Yup."Cosmo replies not looking up from his food. "Cosmo how can you eat this stuff?" Wanda ask. "It might have batwings in it for all you know." NegaME rolls his eyes." I'm pretty sure beings with batwings,stay away from EATING batwings." He huffs." To think,YOUR the smart one." Gary, Foop and I chuckle." Watch your tone young man." Wanda snaps."NegaMe kneel down next to her." Quit whining and start chewing." NegaMe replies bopping her on the noes with a rolled up news paper."I'm not your slave." She snaps. "You guys should really read shit before you sign it." Uncle eddie says,pining up a paper." He hands it to Wanda. " I vow to spend my life in the service of the issmade clan. And Become the willing slave to all it's members."Wanda reads. "That's not what you said AntiCosmo."

Dad smile his usual wicked smile." I didn't?" He asks " Silly me." I pounced on by a happy cosmo." Timmy Timmy,rub my belly? He chirps licking me." Cooosmo,get off of me." I laugh. dad come over and pulls him off."Down boy." dad order. Cosmo does as he's glares at Cosmo."Cosmo,why are you giving in so easily?"Wanda asks. "Cosmo just shrugs." We're at their mercy. "Cosmo replies."I rather me petted for being good, then hit for being bad." Cosmo lays on the floor. "Besides. Being a slave in AntiMe's care,is better then Being a free fairy under jorgan" Wanda looks at him darkly." You rather be a slave to a monster then be free?" She asks. Cosmo sit's up and glares back at her." The only monster is that heartless bastard,who beat my son!" Cosmo snaps back. I look at him comes behind me."It seems the dimwit does care about you" Dad says." Perhaps,you can find it within yourself to forgive him."

"But your my dad." I tell him. dad smiles at me sadly." I'm a poor substitution for Cosmo." He says."Just do as you heart tells you,my boy. Ether way,I'll always love you. And I'll always be here for you." He starts to walk away.I grab his waist coat." dad look back at me."Your still me dad,stupid."I tell him with a grin. Dad pulls me into a hug. "Thank the gods." He breaths out." I'm a frightfully petty man. and I would have taken my jealousy out on Cosmo." Some how I wouldn't have been surprised. Dad let's me go and I walk over to a sad looking Cosmo. I kiss his was so cute when he pouted like that. "I love you papa." I tell him. Papa pulls me into a hug. ""I love you too TImmy." He sobs. I snuggle into his arms. " That's quite enough of that." Dad says pulling me from him. " But I wanna hold him some more."Papa whined" "No." Dad says flatly. Dad picks me up and held me protectively. "Timothy is far to fragile to be held by klutz like you, to hold for to long a time. You might drop him,or squeeze him to tightly." Papa looks at dad hurt.

Mom floats over to papa and put a hand on his shoulder." Don mind Cozzie." she says,when papa looks at her." He's feelin extra protective over da babeh,seeing as he woke up extra sore dis morning." Papa looked at me concerned. "He did?" Papa asks."Timmy was in pain?" Wanda gasps. "Yes he did." Dad huffs. "And yes he was." Dad turns and glare at Wanda. "Still think highly of your MR. Von'Strangle?" dad asks. Just hearing his name make my skin crawl. Thoughtlessly I snuggle into dad. Dad stokes my back lovingly. "Calm yourself my child."He whispers to me."Father's here to protect you." Hearing him say that,helps me calm down. "It's time for training." Mom says taking up the food bowls. Poof starts to whine." Okay,you can eat some more." mom say, putting his back down. "But next time ya wait till after lunch." Poof nods,and starts eating."What training?" I ask

"Your training to be a proper slaver." Uncle AntiEddie says. "They're training to be slaves." I turn to him." We're also training you to be a shadow being."He adds I look at him stunned. "Sexy!" Squeals NegaMe,Pouncing on him. They both fall over."What's a shadow being?" I ask Uncle AntiRichy."And when did you get here?" Uncle AntiRichy smiles at me."We stayed the night." He replies. " We just got up late. Dad's still in bed." "A Shadowbeing is someone who wields chaotic magic." Wanda says. " They are perverted and twisted creatures, who only care about their own pleasure." "Correction."Dad says." We only care about OTHER chaotic beings, and our own pleasure." Foop comes over and sit on my head. "You'll get a training wand."Foop tells me." And wings." I look at dad."I get wings?" I ask,beaming with hope. "No way, Do I get those too? Vicky asks. " You better believe it cutie." AntiRip replies,kissing a giggling vicky

"Indeed my darling.." dad says."I can't have my any of my children walking everywhere." Mom comes up and puts a arm around me. "so name ya poison."She says." Would you like Anti fairy wing,pixie wings or anti,pixie wings?" "you can even pick antisprite wings." Dad says showing me a image of a pair of gothic butterfly wings."Wow,I want those." I gasp. Dad foops the image away.I dash to the mirror he foops up. My wings were Deep black with soft pink and baby blue markings. I should have ran away here a years time ago."

End of TImmy's POV,  
Sanderson's POV

I walk over to Timmy. He looked so cute marveling his new wing. Vicky dashes over. she smiles as she marvels her new Pixie wings. "What kinda wand do you want?" I ask. Timmy looks at me puzzles." We get to choose our wand too?" Timmy asks,beaming. " "Sure."I reply." Your tail too." "I'll take a AntiFairy tail and a AntiPixie wand"Vicky says. I ping it so. "I want a antifairy wand and a Pixie tail." Timmy says. AC foops it so. "Timmy,Stop."Wanda shouts rushing to him." with every change you become more like them. You also take in antimagic into you body." I resist the urge to smack the bitch. Lucky for her I was worried, such a violent display would frighten Timmy."She's right." I tell him. "Every time spell we place on you. everytime we alter your form, hell,the longer your in our world,you become more like use." Ac come over and push Wanda away from Timmy. "Indeed,it can't change your personality,"AC adds."It will make you darker, wilder and more chaotic over all."

Timmy looks at his dad. "So?" He asks"What's the big deal?" AC looks at him sternly."More and more light world will shun you."He says."Some will even ban you presence out right." Timmy only shrugs."Meh,who give a damn." Timmy says." I can't miss a place I've never been. And every one I love live in the dark worlds." "My word Timothy,Victoria" A voice calls."where did you get those lovely wings." We turn to see Remy walking in with Richard. I also notice them holding hands." You asses couldn't wait till the rest of us woke up." Uncle Richard huffed. "I got them from dad. Vicky got her's from Uncle Eddie." Timothy replies."And no training has started yet, just handing out gear." Remy looks at him puzzled."What training?" He asks.

"We're being trained to be slavers and Shadow beings." Timmy replies." Ac walks to Remy."That reminds me,Remington, have you pick one of us to parent you yet?"AC asks. Remy just shrugs."I haven't thought about it." He says."I'm sure I can't just point to one of you and say raise me." I look at him puzzled. "Why not?" I ask. "Just pick a adult and get raised."Remy looks at me. "Okay you raise me." He say,pointing at me. " Um. . pick some one else." I remark. "Why? don't you like me?" Remy asks,sounding a bit hurt." I like you just fine." I reply." But blood drinking freaked you out. I'm not sure being raised by a serial killer is up your alley." Remy just stares at me."See."I tell him."it's cool,go on and pick someone else." Remy walks up to me and hugs me." But I want you."He pouts." I don't mind the killing,just don't drag screaming victims into the house."I laugh,"It's a deal." I agree. "Now pick your wings, wand and tail." Remy thinks a moment."I'll take pixie wings, a antifairy wand and . . Timothy what kind a wings do you have?" "I have antisprite wings."Timmy says " I'll take a antisprite tail." I ping it so. Remy looks at his sprite tail."Oooh,fetching." He says."Alright,let's get ta training." AntiWanda shouts. "I wake the straggler."

End Of Sanderson's POV

Later

AntiCosmo's POV

I look up at a serene dove grey sky. I had the makings of another lovely boys settle on the grass. " Man,what a pretty day."Timothy looks at him funny."What's so pretty about it?She ask. Timothy looks at her puzzled a moment,then smiles. "Oh yeah,you can't see it."He replies."See what?" Cosmo asks."The soft dove grey sky, the puffy black clouds" Timothy runs a hand through the grass." The deep forest green grass, or the dark emerald leave on the tree." "You see all that?"Wanda nods." He see our world as We se it."I tell her. Wanda rolls her eyes."Then he's as delusional as you are."She huffs."I want to see it too."Cosmo whines. I foop him up glasses."WOOOW!Cosmo gasps. "It really pretty here." Wanda take the glasses and look through them" Look the same to me."She remarks

"That's because only Cosmo can use them."I tell her,taking the glasses.I put them back on Cosmo."you haven't earned the right to have a pair." I add."Nor has Poof." AntiWanda poofs in with the "stragglers"Let's get ta training !" AntiWanda shouts."Am I training to be a slaver?"Remington asks."sons usually follow their father's trade." Thomas replies." But you can if you want." Remington looks at him Curiously."What to you do at Pixie inc?" He asks." Father smiles."We're a mercenary corporation."Father Tells him."Your Father is one if our top assassins" Remington looks at them with awe."Like division?" Remington asks. The Pixies nod. "Wooow,I want to train to be a assassin like Father." Remington says, "so be it."Thomas replies proudly. "Cool,Remy your going to bae a spy."Timothy exclaims."I bet you'd be aces at it booboo."Gary remarks."Finally another assassin." Foop cheer."

Timothy looks at him." Your going to be one too?" He asks Foop. "Yup, Though I respect the slave trade, My calling is death dealing, and espionage" Victoria leans On AntiRip. "What about me." She ask. "it's up ta you?" AntiWanda says. "You mah babeh too, you can be a slaver like yur daddy,or a assassin like meh." "I have to take slaver." Victoria decides."sorry mom." It's all right pudding."AntiWanda replies. "Timothy looks ast gary,then NegaTimothy. "Hey, what are you guys training to be?TImothy asks "I'm training to be a healer like my pop."Gary says. "NegaTimTim,Is training to be a slaver like you and uncle." "AntiMe,What are you going to train us to do?"Cosmo asks. "Your going to learn the basic of obedience."I reply."But first thing first. We're going to town."I turn to our Pixie kin."Father will you be helping Papa with his yearly run?" I ask." Yup, we have to get going."Father replies We bid them fair well and father pings off with Hap and Their mates."What yearly run?"Timothy asks. "Dad delivers toy to all the wicked girls and boys."AntiRichard tells Timothy as we head out the back gate. I held onto cosmo's leash. Antiwanda had Wanda's leash. NegaTimmy held Poof's.

"Where are we going?"Wanda asks."And why do I have to wear a leash?"" I'm sorry to tell you,you've been put on the permanent naughty list."I continue ignoring Wanda."For showing kindness to a fret not. Foop will still get the gift you intended for him."Timothy smiles."I'm just happy Foop's going to get gifts."Timothy pauses."Is santa going to bring Poof present's?" Timothy asks."Uncle hap said he'll check on that."I reply,I can feel Wanda glaring at me."If Santa won't then he will." yay!"Cheers Poof."Excuse me."Cosmo calls."Was that pink unicorn really for NegaTimmy,or Timmy?" "Timothy."I reply. "Why did you answer him and not me?Wanda huffs."HE said excuse me." AntiWanda replies."Cozzie's big on next time ya interrupt with out an excuse me,he's gonna spank ya." AntiWanda sighs and rub her bottom."Right hard too." I chuckle. The men in this family can be a bit domineering." I add. Victoria looks at antirip with a serious eye. "Just try that with me punk"Victoria growls.",And I'll whip your ass." AntiRip swallows hard and laughs nervously. "I wouldn't dream of it."He chuckles."Your clearly not submissive like AntiWanda."That's a understatement.

"Alright,vicky got her evil back."Timothy ,Wanda, VIctoria and Poof looks at the boy shocked."Timmy, your happy?"Wanda gasps."Why would you want her turn back." Timothy smiles at Victoria."I rather Vicky act like her normal self." Timothy replies."It means she's getting even as my evil babysitter,she still went toe to toe with Jorgan to protect me." Victoria smiles at him."And I'd do it again in a heart beat." Victoria vows."Then why did you run from her."Gary just shrugs."Force of habit."He says"Hey father where ARE we going?"NegaTimothy asks. "Slave register." I reply. "We nee to regester our new slave and get Timothy and Victoria registered as slavers. Not to mention get their licence." Alright!"NegaTimmy and Gary cheer."We get to see aunt Eliza" Foop eyes turns to hearts. "I've missed her terribly." The love struck baby sighs "How come I haven't seen her?" Timothy asks. "Dat's because thangs get real busy around the registry this time of year."AntiWanda Replies. "But she and yo daddy's real close." She even lives with us." Foop adds."With her husband, AntiBinky."

"Wait I don't have a sister."Cosmo remarks."Do you wanda,other then Blonda I mean." Wanda shakes her head."No I don't.:"She replies."And Again ,WHY am I on a leash?" "Eliza isn't a antifairy."I tell them."I found her in the wood as a adopted her. " I pause to enjoy Wanda's glare. "Well?" Eh almost growls." Your on a leash, because there are lease laws.I tell Wanda. " All pet's must where them, while about." Thomas blows out a sigh.I" remember the day Dad took me in.." Thomas says."They didn't want a psycho son around,so they tossed me away."Thomas eyes sadden. "I was a terrified Kid, with nowhere to go?." "So how did you meet grandfather, father?"Remington asks. Edward laugh. "Well.. " My word looks like we're in for a flashback.

End os AntiCosmo's POV,  
Edward's POV  
*Flash back to years ago*

AS I said I was a homeless street kid. Not long after I was kicked out my home,It started to rain. I ran through the street trying to find shelter. But every place I tried kicked my out. I came from a poor family. So they only had to look at the rags I was wearing to now I had no gold on me. I decided to try one last was a local supermarket. I could at least try flying around till I was dry. I took a deep breath and as soon as the door open I dashed in. I was immediately spotted. Turns out I flew into one of the really upscale places. I stuck out like a like pink rhino in a penguin convention. "Grab that urchin." Someone shouted. I made a break for it. I was determined to stay till I was dry. It was hard dodging the staff. Adult pixies tend to fly faster the younger ones. Just when I thought I couldn't be caught, someone grabs me.

That someone was dad. " What are you doing?" dad asks. " The is not a place to be horsing around." "Look mister,I just want to get out the rain." I Reply " Please,I'm not trying to steal anything,honest?" "I suggest you go home." Dad says putting me down. I look at the floor." You do have a home,don't you?" Dad ask. Tears well up in my eye."My parents kicked me out." I sob."I don't have a home anymore." "Why would they do such a thing?" dad ask. "I lower my shades and show him my bi colored eyes." ("I don't get it." Timmy Remarks. "Bi colored eyes are the mark of a insane Pixie." AC explains." "Oh." The children nods." ) I wait for him to push me away. Or worse fling me out the store. dad only stand and smiles down at me."I have a big house and many rooms free." He says. "You can come live with me ,if you'd like." I take the hand Dad offer's me. "what's you name son?" Dad ask as we pay for the groceries. "Grimes." Thomas Edward Grimes.( Hold on father?" Remy says." I thought your last name was Sanderson?" "It is." I reply." I took dads last name when he adopted me."  
"Oh,Remy replies." Do go on.")

It turns out it was a quick ride to the manor. I stepped out the car. The manor looked huge. I just knew I was going to get lost. "Wow, you work for the Head pixie?" I gasp. I look at dad puzzled when I hear him laugh."I don't work for the Head Pixie." He replies. "I am the head Pixie." In that moment all words failed me. I couldn't fathom why the boss pixie would take me in. Dad takes my hand and escorts me inside. It looked bigger on the inside. I take my first step forward and get tackled to the ground."Hiya babeh" A pink eyed antifairy girl chirps. "Did ya come ta play?" I look at her puzzled. For one thing I've Never Seen a antifairy up close before. Secondly I was puzzled to why she was even there. "AW, how many times I've told you not to maul guests." Dad chuckled. "This is Edward, He'll be staying with us from now this is my daughter AntiWanda clarice confusion Issmade-Sanderson" "Hey cutie" Clarice chirps hugging me." Hi." I reply shyly

"Taking in another stray are we father?" A green eyed antiFairy boy calls. A strange cat thing was be his side."I'd be careful. The neighbors are beginning to talk?" "Meh to hell with them." Dad replies. " Edward this is my son Anticosmo TIberius havoc Sanderson." (Wait me and dad got the same middle name?" Timmy gasps. "Do we?" Ac asks. "Yeah, my middle names Tiberius too." Timmy says. "Then we doo indeed." AC cheers. "No fair, what can't it be Tyler?" Cosmo whines." Hey that's my middle name." NegaTimothy remarks." It is?" Cosmo asks." NegaTimmy Nods." Yay!" Cosmo cheers, NegaTimmy just giggles.) Anyway. "This is my other daughter Eliza Nicole Dominance Issmade Sanderson. Ac comes to me and smile. "Welcome to the family Edward." He says. "Before I can say anything some one screams. Into the foyer like a shot AntiRip comes running out. He was holding a crying Richard.

"Who are they?" I ask "My sons AntiRip marcus Cure Issmade- sanderson and Anthony Richard Sanity` Sanderson. " Come back here!" someone shrieks."That's his bitch, Anna bethany Sanderson." AC growled. Marcus come straight to dad." She's trying to take him."Marcus says handing him a still crying Richard. " I don wanna go" Richard says ."I wanna stay wit you." "Bethany come over and glares at me. "Another street rat?" She growls." How many are you going to take in?" "Dad shrugs as he rockes Richard." Depends." He replies."How many room do we have left?" " Tsk,this is why I'm leaving you." Bethany growls." Okay, keep it real." AC says with a smirk. "Don't furget ta write Richy?" Clarice says as she and Nicky poked through the groceries." Don't let da door hitcha ,where da sweet fates splitcha." Nicky adds. I can't help but chuckle a little. "Honey, calm down." Dad says.

"I will not calm down."Bethany snaps. "If you not taking extra mate, your hoarding kids. mean who does that?" "Not enough people in my opinion." Dad replies" If your going to go, then go!But Anthony stays with me!" " My litle Pooxie belong with his Mother!" Bethany shouts." I'm not leaving him here!" "Then I'm guess your staying?" Dad says. Bethany pinged off in a huff. " Are you sure you want to live with us."AC asks, putting a arm around me." We're quite mad you know." " In that case,I'll fit right in." I reply.

*End flashback."

Uncle Richy, Your mom called you Pooxie as a kid?" Timmy asks."She sill do."AC's replies for my now fuming brother. "You just had to put that little tidbit didn't you." Richard growls. "hey man, it's how it went down." I laugh. "Why didn't your momma raise you?" Wanda asks. " Because I killed her,along with my step father."havoc replies. Cosmo Wanda and poof looks at him shocked. So did Timmy."Who's your birth father?" Timmy asks"My birth father is HP."Ac replies. "Wait,I'm not half AntiPixie." Cosmo says "You may not be," AC says."But I'm am half pixie." "Doesn't that make you half light being?" Wanda asks." Your should want nothing to do with the dark arts." Ac only shrugs. " Father is hardly the poster boy for light being living." Ac replies."Besides I was also raised by AntiWanda's mother and papa. "Who's your papa." Remy asks. " Uncle HAp." AC replies. "I often refer to him by both titles." "I think he'd be happy if you called him papa more often." I remark." Ac thinks about it." I think I will." He says.

We get to the registry. Slave sat in pins. There some in cages. Timmy takes Ac's hand as he looks around in awe. I'm not surprised,there were magic beings here he never seen before. I feel Remy take my hand. I wrap my tail around his waist shyly takes her mother's hand. Gary and NegaTImmy walk on their own. They've both been here dozens of times." ANECHANS!"Nicky calls."Is that my new nephew I've been hearing tale about!" "Indeed it Is!" I shout. Nicky flutter to us. Timothy looks at her shocked. Not surprising, She wasn't much older then Foop and Poof" Hiya Darlin." Nicky chirps. "Hi, Timmy says shyly." This is my son Remy."I tell her." We got TWO new youngins." Nicky gasps. ""Three" AntiWanda correct."This is our daughter Vicky." Nicky look at vicky shocked. "well shut my mouth" Nicky gasp. "Seem I got's more present shoppin ta do"

"Um I mean this as respectfully as possible."Timmy says."But. . Are you really as young as you look or are you just short?" Nicky laughs."I'm as young as I look bebeh.."She says."My kind don't grow up,we stay kids furever." "where's Mother?" AC asks. "Out on delivery,She'll be back in a hour or so."Nicky says. She look at the fairies."You caught some faires?" Nicky says floating to them."Dare nice and health too,some real good breeding material." "I will not be breed like a animal."Wanda snaps. Nicky looks at Wanda sternly."See this ones got a mouth." Nicky remarks. A dark glint shine in her normally gentle eyes." Giver ta me fur a hour, I'll have'er in line quick fast an in a hurry." Wanda eyes her with horror as Nicky continued to glare down at her. "That won't be necessary" AC says.,Pulling her from a terrified Wanda. "if ya say so Anechan."Nicky replies."So? What brings ya?"

"We're her to register slaves,and our new young slavers."Richard replies. "Come ta my office, an I'll fetch ya the forms." When we get to her office she pours a grateful AntiRichard a latte. She hands AC the form. While he fill them out Nicky floats to Cosmo. "AC,ain't he yur counter part?" Nicky asks. "Yes he is."I reply. I explain his bursts out laughing ."It's not funny."Wanda snaps."You should be ashamed for even laughing. You evil little, , what the hell are you? nicky float to Wanda."I am a dreamling."Nicky says. "How come we've never seen your kind before."Wanda asks."Or heard of you." "Only the pixies and Antis know if my kind."Nicky replies."The only way to my world is through antifairy AntiPixie world." "Form there you can get to other hidden magic realms unknown to the light worlds."I add."Wow," Timmy gasps."Will I get to see them?" "You,bet."NegaTimmy says"we get to visit them all the time business." Timmy beams."You mean I don't have to go to school?"Timmy asks.

"you do,but you go to learn magic,and it's fun."Foop tells him. "Our uncle AntiSchnozmo runs the 's really nice, and it's way more better then going to stuffy old spellementery." Timmy looks like he might explode."Magic school.I get to go to MAGIC school?"Timothy exclaims. "Oh HELL yeah!" "Timothy Keep it down please."AC calls."And mind your tung." "Yes dad."Timmy looks up at me beaming." Me too?" He ask. "You most likely be in the same class."I tell him. YES!" Remy shouts."Remy."AC calls."Sorry sorry."Remy replies. I chuckle." Hey pop."Timmy says looking at me."I beam. "Yeah?"I reply." Did dad really kill his parents?" Timmy asks."Nah,but he almost did."I reply."The fled in terror to a unknown world,and haven't been heard of since." Havoc took control of antifairy world went to live with dad full time." I pause and look at him.I wonder is I said to much. Timmy was looking at AC,with concern. He even looked like he might cry.

End of Edwards POV,  
AntiCosmo's POV

I notice Timothy looking at me. I smile at him. "Come here Timothy."I tell him,waving him over. Timothy comes over to me. I pick him up and sit him on my lap. "What's wrong?" I ask."What did they do to you, to make you want to kill them?"Timothy asks "What did those horrible people do to you?" I blow out a sigh. "Do you really want to know?" I ask Timothy nods. "My birth mother stole me from father, and forced to live with a man who hated having a mutt in his home."I tell him. TImothy looks at me puzzled. I chuckle at his adorable expression. "I don't get it."He says. "I'm half Half Pixie,as you well know.." I tell him."But what you don't know is, I'm also only one quarter antiFairy,"I'm also a quarter antisprite on my mother's side." I ruffle my hair. AntiSprite antennas Lifts into view.

."Wow."Timothy breaths out, touching them softly."Do they do anything?"Timothy asks."Sprites and antisprites use them to channel magic. "I tell him. "Are antiSprites blue too."Timothy asks."No,they look like non antisprites,except their wings are more gothic in appearance."I reply"And our antennas are black,not gold.""I don't get it,why did your birth mom take you from gramps?"Timothy asks. "I don't know."I reply. "Why do you hate your step father?" TImothy asks."He's the reason I wear a monocle." I reply. " I used to wear corrective reading was only supposed to be for a sort duration." "so what happened?" TImothy asks. My step father happened." I reply

*Flash back to AntiCosmo as a child.*

I sat in the living room. I lazily flipped through my book. I was waiting for AntiWanda and father to arrive. Father was taking us camping.I still can't believe he married AW's mother. AntiShcnozmo pasted the room anxiously"How can you be so calm." AntiSchnozmo asks. I look up from my book. "What reason do I have to be tense?" I ask. "we're going Camping,not off to war." "It's in pixie world."Antischnozmo replies." I've never been their you." I shrug "Sure, it's a big city with streets ,sidewalks, and shop." I reply."Same as any other city I'm sure."Antischnozmo sits next to me. "What's HP like."He asks."He a nice guy."I reply. "I hear just adopted AntiBinky and antiRip."Antishcnozmo nods. We both jump when we hear the door slam in the distance. "What the devil?" I remark. My birth mother soon floats in with my step father."Your still her?"She asks. "Father isn't to arrive for another Fifteen minutes."I inform her.

I turn my gaze back to my book. "Why he want's to bring a filthy curr along is beyond me."My step father remarks."But if it get you out my house,he can keep you." "Don't talk that way about him."My brother huffed."Forget it." I sigh."He's drunk again, all words are lost on him." My book is snatched from me."What did I tell you about reading."My step father growled.a" Half breeds don't deserve to have a education."I sigh and adjust my glasses. "Must I be force to listen to your racist ranting,every time we cross paths?" I ask "At least get new material." My step father nod. "Okay."HE says."How's this for new material." And without another word,He strikes me in the face with the book. I shout in pain. The hard binding of the book,shattered my glasses lens."AntiCosmo!" Antischnozmo scream horrified. "You bastard,what have you done? He bleeding." The pain alone was nearly enough to make me faint. "I'm calling a doctor."Antischnozmo shout. My step father grabs him.

"Stop right there,unless you have enough in your piggy bank to pay the hospital."My step father says. "He can go blind!" My brother scream in tears."HELL he can bleed to death,from a wound like 's just a little kid.." "Come along Sweety, let go answer the door." My birth mother says."It looks like your brother won't be going camping after all."I watch helplessly as my brother is dragged screaming and sobbing from the room. My step father look down at me. "I hope you die." HE growls."You never should have been born ing the first place. "I glare up at the bastard he best I can."Pray that I do,old man."I growls back."For if I survive,I WILL kill you. That I vow." My step father says nothing,he merely antipoofs away."AC!" I hear Someone scream. I look up,and father's holding something over my eye. "Thank evilness,your awake."Father says."Relax,the paramedics are on their way." I lean into him."Stay with me kid."Father sobs."Please just stay with me."When I got out the hospital,both my mother and step father have knew I was a gifted magic user,even at that young age, IT was only a matter of time before I was their undoing.

*end flash back.*

I pause and look around."Where are my forms."I ask. "Nana took them."NegaTimothy replies."I'm just finishing them for ya."Mother smiles at Timothy."Hiya babeh." She calls to him."Hi nana."Timothy hands Lizzy the paperwork and picks up Timothy. "Your a might light boy."Mother says."AC haven't you been feedin dis child." "Yes mother."I reply."For as long as he's been in my care." "He needs ta eat more."Mother tells me."He will."I promise. Mother hands me Timothy and floats over to Cosmo and Wanda. "She picks up poof and looks him over. "He need ta eat more too."Mother remarks. "Dem fairies really need ta eat something." Mother pats Cosmo on the head. "Dey need more sleep too." "I'd sleep better if I was free."Wanda shrugs."I'd sleep better if I didn't have ta worry about fairies beating my kids." Mother counters. "Guess we have ta just sleep da best we can."

Wanda looks at her shocked. Mother always was the blunt one."Mama,dem fairies done hurt mah babeh."AntiWanda Tells her. "Mother look at the the children"Which one?" Mother asks."Mah TImmeh."AntiWanda replies. "Da poor babeh." Mother gasps. snatching the child from me once more.."Okay,all registered."Lizzy says. We bid her farewell and head home. Mother comes with us. "So I got three new grand youngin's ,eh?"Mother remarks."My word I got a lot a spoiling ta do."We get to the house,to see Jorgan waiting for us. Poor TImothy almost jumps out his skin. Gary hinds behind Vicky and antiRip. Remy, Foop, and NegaTimothy glares at the massive fairy." So you do have the boy."Jorgan Booms. "Cosmo wanda,why di.. . "Jorgan;s cut off,when Cosmo kicks him in the face,causing him to fall to the ground. "You."Cosmo growled."How dare you put your hands on my child." I walk to Cosmo's side,sharing his seething rage. "If you think We're letting you near him,think again."I tell him."Timothy Is under AntiFairy protection. And he'll remain with us from now on."

Jorgan spit out a bit of blood and stands. "He has parent's."Jorgan says."They miss you know that." "Did you think of the turner's when you tried to kill him?"I ask." I wasn't trying to kill him.I was just correcting his behavior."Jorgan replies." I was making a man out of him. He was becoming a sissy. Wishing for girly toys. Playing with makeup. I toughened him up." "You traumatized him,he couldn't even speak because of you."I shout."That's not how you raise a child." "Kids needs love and understanding."Cosmo adds." Not beatings and cruelty".Jorgan glares at timothy."Your still under speech restrictions boy."Jorgan growls." Have you broken protocol"Raw terror etched into Timothy's eyes. I wasn't going to stand and let him terrorize my son,while I stood here doing nothing. I send a warning blast to Jorgan's head."HE may speak as freely as he pleases."I shout."You got five seconds to leave my property,before I have you arrested!" Jorgan motions to timothy. A blast from AntiWanda sends him to the ground. "Stay away from mah babeh."AntiWanda hisses.

Jorgan looks at me darkly."The council will hear of this."He threatens and atomic poofs off. "I rush to TImothy. He held onto his mother tightly."Timothy,are you okay?"I shakes his head. "TImothy,say something." I urge him."Timothy shakes his head poor terrified lad sobbed silently into his mum."AntiWanda picks him up and we head into the house."Da poor babeh,he'ss really shook up."Mother remarks. "Did jorgan really torture Timothy?" Remington asks. "He did."I reply. "I hope he can still talk after he calms down?" NegaTimothy Remarks. "I'll miss his voice if he goes mute again." "Yeah."Foop agrees."That bastard."Wanda screams"I trusted him.I believed in him!".Cosmo rush to her side as she falls to her kness."How could he do this?" The poor girl sobs into him."I'm nothing to him."TImothy replies. His voice was weak and strained.

Was he forcing himself to speak? "I'm nothing to fairy world." Timothy forces out."Just an+other god child an nothing more."He begins coughing up blood. "Easy Timmy."AR says rushing to him. "Don't strain yourself." Timmy nods sadly. "Cosmo looks at timothy with panicked eyes. "What have he done to you?" Cosmo breaths out. Poof flies to timothy,Foop blocks the way. "This is all you fairies fault. It you weren't so weak willed,this never would have happened. " Poof glare at his Counter part." We didn't know Jorgan was gonna hurt him." Poof snaps back."We love Timmy.." "Love him? Foop echo's."HA that's rich,till what he's eighteen,then he's old news,Right? Kick'em to the curve for a shiny new godbrother,yeah?How the hell is that love?" "I. .I mean we. ." Poof stammer."We'd would never forget him. Foop laughs darkly." Fat lot of good that would do him, when he's begging on the street,because his birth parent's kicked him out." Foop growls. "Or when his depressed in a shoe box apartment,struggling to make his way through University, with out family to back him. Face it ,you faries and your sugary magic are fucking useless."

"We are not."Poof sniffles." Yes You Are!"Foop scream. "Timmy doesn't need wishes! He needs a mum and dad. He need a family.I'm a baby and even I can see that." Foop turn and floats to Timothy. We look at the Foop shocked. I can't believe he called Timothy, Timmy. Yet again. "Please clam yourself big brother."Foop says."You'll be okay. Mummy and daddy will protect you. Kay?"Timothy smiles at the emotional baby and hugs him. Poof charges forward and shoves Foop away."He's my brother." Poof scream in tears. "You can't have him. I won't let you.. " "you've got teo seconds to get away from my brother." Foop growls."Or so help me."Timothy grabs them both and walks to the couch. Wordlessly he sits and hugs them both. The two glare at each other before hugging pace the floor. "Dare's gonna be trouble ain't dare Cozzie?"she ask."Indeed."I confirm. "Jorgan won't take us taking him lying down,nor will the council." "Wanda stagger to her feet. "That's why you enslaved us,isn't it?" She asks." You didn't want a fairy with ties to fairy world around Timmy."

I nod. "To tell you the truth, it's mainly your fault Wanda."I inform her. Wanda glares at me. "How was it my fault." She snaps "If you use slavery to solve your problems it has nothing to do with me." I walk over to her. "Actually,until you poofed in here shooting off your mouth,I was going to help you." I tell looks at me shocked. "I had felt bad that Cosmo was suffering. and was about to tell him I had timothy and why I was holding him.I actually have no hard feeling towards cosmo,just you. I didn't trust you not to run to I came up with a plan to cut you off from fairy world instead." "That's not the only time You put you foot in your mouth." Thomas says. "Cosmo had actually won dad to your side, when he ask how he'd feel if his own son had gone touched dad deeply. He loves his kids deeply."

Wanda look as though she could slap herself." "But I made that crack about pixies not having feeling." She growls, clearly annoyed at herself. "Any any chance of him talking AC out of his plan was shot to hell." Thomas says. "Shame too. I add."Father has a way of calming my down,and making me see his was a good chance he could have swayed me. "Wanda hang her head defeated. "So much for being the smart one."She sighs."Wanda,I think the problem was,you were to smart for you own good." Thomas says. "Cosmo spoke from the heart. He didn't stop and think about who he was talking to He just reached out for help. " Cosmo looks at me. He still seemed a bit weak for my liking. His little tiff with Jorgan seemed to have wore him out. "Cosmo reach into his pocket and pulls out a candy cane." candy?"He asks. "Cosmo where did you get that?"Wanda asks. "I have a pocket full of them."Cosmo replies."Want one?" Wanda rolls here eyes. I take the sugary treat from him.

I take his hand and lead him to his bed. "Thank you for the sweet,Cosmo"I tell "You should rest. You still seem A might week,dear boy," "I'm okay."Cosmo throw his arms around me."Just so you know,I still don't think you heartless."Cosmo says "Your to loving to be." "Oh Cosmo,you lovable Dimwit." I sigh. I pick him up and float off." "AntiME where are we going?" Cosmo asks. "To a my room,so you can rest properly." I tell him." Yay,does that mean I get to sleep at the foot of your bed?" Cosmo asks leaning into me." No you ninny, You'll be resting at the head of the bed. I'll foop your own bed to the fire place in my room later.""Yay." Cosmo cheers. I lay cosmo in the bed. "Can Wanda sleep with me too?"Cosmo asks."I can't sleep without her." I let out a annoyed sigh. I was afraid of that.I lay him on the bed. "Sure."I agree. Cosmo sits up and kisses my cheek. Thank you AntiMe. "Cosmo chirps. I blush."Yes yes,go to sleep." I giggles. "What's so funny." I huff."Your pretty,when you blush like that".Cosmo says. I lay him down and kiss his forehead."Sleep." I tell let's out a yawn and does as he's told. I stroke his hair and leave him to dream.

I return to the living seemed to have calmed down. He was leaning on mother. He seemed so sad. AntiWanda comes to my side." He still can't speak." She tells me. " No wonder he looked so unhappy. I go and sit next to Timothy.. " Take heart my boy." I tell him." It's only for a short duration,I assure you." Timothy looks up at me. He looked near tears. He says nothing. He only hugs me tightly and sobs. "He won't write anything down." Gary informs me. "HE won't even hold the pad."I foop up a notepad and hold it to Timothy. Timothy takes it and throws it across the almost beams Wanda with it. Whether he did it on purpose, I honestly can't picks up the note pad and brings it over. "Here." she says handing it to me. Wanda turns and floats away. I offer it to timothy once more. He takes it and throws it again."This time it strikes Wanda in the back. She she spins around to face us. "Who threw that." She huffs. "Timothy." I boy was glaring at her. "My word, was he doing it on purpose." But it wasn't like him.

"She picks up the note pad and floats back over." Don't lie on Timmy you ass." She growls." I already know you did it. I just wanted to hear you admit it." Timothy snatches the note pad from Wanda's hand. He throws it again. This time it strikes Wanda in the face." Wanda jumps back shocked."Timmy, NO!" Poof shouts."Don't hurt our mommy." "Timmy?"Wanda gasps. Pain clear in her voice." I new it, that freak is turning you into a monster like him." "Don't talk that way about my dad,bitch!." Timothy barks. We all turn to NegaTimothy. For it was him, Timothy's voice came from. NegaTimothy looked as shocked as we all were." Timmy?" He stammers." Did you just speak through me?" Timothy shrugs and looks at me. "He sure did." Mother confirms." You can do that when your close to your counter part."Timothy looks at NegaTimothy. Very shortly he smiles.

End AntiCosmo's POV

Timmy's POV

I look at Nega Me. Nega Me can you here me?"I try thinking to him. "I can hear you light me." NegaMe confirms. "Con you hear me?" "Yeah." I think with a smile. I look at Gary.I wonder? " Hey Gary, We should take a bath together." I think to him."I miss seeing you fine ass naked." Nega ME chuckles." Gary turns bright red and looks at me. "You what?" Gary gasp. I giggle an turn away. " "What did he says?" Dad asks." He said he missed seeing me naked." Gary says."And he wants to take a bath together." "Timmy!" Wanda gasps. " No far i want to here him speak too." Remy pouts.""Are you mad gary?" I think to him." Nah, it just took me of guard booboo." Gary replies." I had no idea you were checking me out." Remy looked down. He seemed so sad. " Don't be sad Remy."I think to him." I want to see you pretty smile."Remy looks at me. "Smile if you can here me, my pretty remy." Remy blushes and smiles."Mother how is it, they can hear him?" Dad asks nana. "I don't know." Nana says." NegaTimmeh is one thing." But gary? And from his smile Remy?It's neve been done."

Dad sits me down with a sigh."I'll be right sigh." I'll go see what Cosmo wants." I look at him puzzled as he foops away. "Timmy, you still hafta say sorry." Poof says floating to me. "No he doesn't." Foop growls. "He hit our mommy." Poof huffs."Yes he does." "That bitch isn't his mother" My mother is his mother." Foop snaps. "He even calls her mom. "Foops right." I think to no one particular. " Wanda doesn't even want to be my mom." "See timothy spoke through NegaTimothy again." Foop says."She chose not to be his mother." "I didn't hear anything." Poof says. " Lier!" Foop snaps. "He's right, NegaTimmeh did say a word in his voice or Timmeh's"Nana says."What you heard was Timmeh's thoughts." Foop looked at me shocked. I stared at him the same way. Foop floats to me. "Timothy?" He gasp." Am I really that dear to you?" I reach up and pull Foop into a hug. "I love you with all my heart." I think to him." So yeah." Foop curls up into my he was cute."Why can't I hear him?" Poof whines. I shrug as I cuddle Foop like a doll. "Maybe Gramps knows." I think to him. "I wanna hear Timmy too."Poof says, as he start to cry. " So he really can't hear me. I wonder why. Nana picks me up and sits me on her lap. I lean on her. I was too tired to think about it. Maybe after my nap."

End of timmy's POV

Remy's POV

I walk over to a sobbing Poof." It's because your a fairy." I tell him."Like me, Timothy doesn't trust your kind." Wanda comes over and grabs Poof away from me."Leave him alone you naughty brat."She hisses." Can't you see he's upset enough, without your lies." I glare at her"Mind you tung bitch." I growl." Less you want a lesson in respect." Wanda glares back at me." Just the thing I'd expect from you Remy."Wanda says."No wonder Timmy wished he never met you,It's a shame I wasn't able to grant it." I look at Timothy shocked. She wasn't able to grant it? That means, no matter how cross his head was at me. His heart still loved me. My own heart pings madly at the thought. Wait, why was my heart pinging?My heart begins to ping fast. "Remy? Remy what's wrong?"Father shouts. I look at him panicked." What did you do to him bitch." Father growls at wanda." Father. " stammer." My heart is pinging."

Father looks at me puzzled." Well yeah, your not a antiFairy or a dreamling." He says "So it should ping.." Father, human hearts beat." I inform him. "What?!" Father Gasps. " Then why is yours pinging? Mommy, my son's pinging." "He has pixie wings, babeh." Grandmother says." A pixie wings need to be connected to a pixies heart in order to work." "So I have a pixie hear?" I ask." You do indeed,"Grand mother gives a deep sigh a relief"Good to know." He says. Father takes a seat and I crawl onto his seem to crawl by. The adults talk among kids play board a games while they do. Timothy and Foop joins us when the wake from their nap."Lunch Ready!" Aunt AW Calls. Wanda Glares down at her bowl again. Poof was Pouting by his. Cosmo was inhaling his food."Cosmo, don't choke on your kibble now." Wanda growls. " This is kibble?" Cosmo replies."I thought it was meatloaf." Cosmo looks at his bowl." It must be gravy train!" he exclaim diving back rolls her eyes." If we have to eat out of bowls on the floor." Wanda huffs"Can you at least give us silverware?" "Silverware is a privilege, not a right." Uncle AC says." If you learn to behave, you might earn that privilege." Wanda grabs cosmo's bowl and sends it at uncle AC's head.

It strikes him in the face. "Father." Foop and NegaTimothy shout. Both them and Timothy race to his side. Uncle antiRip looks him over. "I'm alright." Uncle AC says."Just a small cut." Uncle AntiRip says I rush over to Timothy and catch i him as he falls. " Timothy" Uncle AC shouts. Uncle AntiRip comes over to us. "It's okay." He says"He just fainted." "But why?" Wanda remarks. Timmy doesn't faint at the sight of blood." "I might join him" We hear Grandfather shout." HE dashes to Uncle AC."Ac, what happened to you eye?" Uncle AC stands and takes Timothy from me."It's just a light scratch farther." He says lifting Timothy up." No need to fret."He sits down with Timothy. Father picks up Cosmo's bowl and puts it on the counter. He pings wanda's food inside. Then Cosmo to the eat." Father orders. Cosmo swallows hard and nods. " Father goes to Wanda and grabs her. He hooks a Leash to her collar. "IF you can't behave, you can eat in the back yard from now on."Without another word his pings them out the room. Timothy begins to whimper in his sleep. I gently touch his hair.

In doing so I see what he sees. Jorgan mercilessly beating him. The scent of blood in the air, His of being hunted like a did it. Jorgan really tortured MY Timothy. Over and over again. Timothy pleaded begged for mercy. To be allowed to go home. He ran from house to house. Begging for help. But all her got was betrayal. Those he faught for. Was willing to dies for, abandoned him. Gave him over to the beasts. To be hurt all over again. So much pain. Such curl laughter. How can they say such cruel things to him. Wait a second. .they. I listen to the other voices." Oh, my gods. . it can't be? "Remy, snap Out of it!" Father shouts shaking me. I look at him . His eyes were panicked. Oh gods." I gasp before I black out into his arms.

End Of Remy's POV  
Sanderson's POV

I lift Remy Up. "I'm taking him to rest." I tell everyone. I Ping to remy's room and lay him down. I wipe away the remaining tears in his eyes. "what did you see?"I wonder aloud. I kiss his forehead and ping out the room. "Is remy alright?" Cosmo asks. I nod. He seems okay. Cosmo looked sad. "AntiMe?" He calls to AC." Yes Cosmo." Ac Replies." Is your eye okay?" Cosmo asks "As AR already said." AC says."It's only a scratch." I look at Cosmo. I can't help but wonder what he was thinking about. I sit at the table. "Where are the kids?" I ask. Moher took them to the supermarket." AntiRichard replies." To pick up Ice cream for every one." I sigh and nod. The mood was thick with miser. "AntiWanda stands "She raise her wand a Foops Wanda into the room. " Look it here ya' gotta buck up, it's christmas eve." She tells us. "And dem youngins need ta feel like dare aint nothin wrong. I know ya'll worried. Bout Timmeh and about Remy. But we need to get it together. They need our strength, cause we all know, thangs are only gonna get harder from here on," "Clarice its right." I chime in."The least we can do is make sure there holiday is happy." "Poof would have a happier holiday IF he was free." Wanda snaps."And who put him in a dress?"

"Tough, he's a pet, he'll just have to adjust."Dad replies. He stands and floats over to Wanda. "Now what's this I ear about you throwing shit at my son." Wanda looks up at him with pure fear in her eyes. I can't blame the kid. Dad had that dark tone in his voice. Even now he was glare at her, like a wolf about to pounce on it's prey."Ac has had his eye damaged once." Dad growls." I don't need him hospitalized for that AGAIN!" Wanda slinks back." I . I didn't mean to hit him."Wanda stammers.'I. . " What the gives you the right to throw anything at him in the first place." Dad asks drawing nearer. "Please forgive her."Cosmo says coming between them." She won't do it again. It was meant in malice. She just tends to throw thing when shes mad." Dad looks at Cosmo then Wanda. " Hurt my son, and you'll find out exactly what kind of soulless bastard I can be." Dad says and pings back to his chair." Why is it so quite in here?" Remy asks coming into the room."And how did I get in my bed?

The rest of the kids came in with the ice cream shortly nicky in tow too. Not long after that, Timmy rejoined next day. We awoke to the sound of little feet racing down the halls. The day went off without a single hitch. Timmy even got a puppy. A secret gift from names his new pet sparky. Foop love the teddy bear timmy picked for him. And named him fang. As sit and watch my family together, I can't help but worry. Will we ever be this happy again? One thing was certain. Darkness loomed in our future. And it'll take all our strength to stay I'm sure we'll come out on top. After all. Who better to navigate the darkness,then who live in eternal night.

End of Sanderson's POV


End file.
